Gravity Falls The Movie fanfic: Across the Second Dimension
by Exotos135
Summary: Co-Written with Galaxina the Seedrian. Old Man McGucket has invented a machine that can travel trought dimensions, can Mabel, Dipper and everybody they love, and hate, survive the 2nd dimension alive? Everything belongs to their respective owner's.
1. How did we got here?

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

SLQHV IDPLOB IRUHYHU!

* * *

*Gravity Falls-2, Somewhere*

Somewhere in Gravity Falls-2, above a pit of lava and just some steps far from a monster of indescribable horror, Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Old Man McGucket, Soos, Wendy and Stan were chained while they were being forced to walk forward while Old Man McGucket-2 looked and laughed maniacally, when they suddenly stopped, a giant robotic arm removed the violet sheet that hided the creäture, a Gobblewonker, who then fiercely roared at everybody and then paused for a minute

"I'm gonna be honest Dipper, I can't find something positive about this situation at all." said Mabel

"I really doubt anybody can Mabel." said Dipper

"Heh it's something funny, isn't it?" asked Mabel

"Funny? What do you mean?" asked Dipper confused

"We started to live the greatest day of our life and then everything went down the toilet." replied Mabel

"Yeah, I never thought we would end up being eaten by a Gobblewonker." said Dipper

"Oh yeah? Well _Welcome to Gravity Falls!_" yelled Stan angry

The monster roared again, causing Stan to shut up and return to the line

"*Sigh* And it all started so well this morning." said Mabel as she and Dipper started to remember the entire day


	2. the greatest day ever

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

WKDW ZDGGOHV LV DQ VHFUHW DJHQW!

* * *

*The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper's Room "7:00 AM"*

The Rooster's call was heard as Stan, as Everybody but the Pines twins and Waddles woke up and went downstairs, and as soon as the music started, the title of this fic: "Gravity Falls The Movie Fanfic: Across the Second Dimension" appeared in green letters, followed son enough by "In the never seen Gravity-D" in small letters.

In the twins rooms, Waddles eyes opened as he oinked like he usually did just as started to wake up, just at the same time Mabel and Dipper woke up

"Good morning Waddles, _this is gonna be the best day ever!_" shouted Mabel while hugging Waddles

Music started as Mabel started to jump on her bed while Waddles didn't do anything

_We consider everyday a gift,_

_To spend it with our little pig,_

_We're always so ecstatic,_

_Cause he's with us in the attic._

Dipper took off his normal hat and then put one that had a pig pictures in it, all while Waddles was in Mabel's head_  
_

_Our Sus scrofa domesticus,_

_Brings smiles to the both of us,_

_Life's never fuddy-duddy,_

_With our Omnivorous ruddy-buddy,_

Mabel and Dipper went to the bathroom with Waddles and started to brush their teeth

_When we're brushing our teeth (ooh)- it's better,_

Back at their rooms The twins were tying their shoes in their room while Waddles only looked around, Dipper singing in a high note the "Oh yeah" part

_Tying our shoes, (Oh, yeah)- it's better,_

While looking at their, The twins then started to comb their hair with Waddles watching

_Combing our hair- it's better,_

The twins then holded and hugged Waddles while moving side to side in a background where cheese sandwiches appeared spontaneously

_Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar,_

The twins blinked twice while Waddles didn't do anything

_Blinking our eyes, (oh, yeah)- it's better,_

The twins breathed in and out with Waddles

_Breathing in and out, (so much better)- it's better,_

The twins sat in a chair, Mabel hugging Waddles

_Sitting in a chair- it's better,_

In the bathroom, the twins were giving Waddles a bath before Waddles shaked the water to the twins

_And taking a bath- just a little bit wetter!_

Both Mabel and Dipper had their arms spread out standing next to each other while moving their hips to some music, and their

clothes changed to an orange sweater, orange shirts and white trousers, Dipper singing in a high pitch while Mabel carried Waddles

_Everyday is Immaculate,_

_When you start it with an Ungulate,_

_He's so friendly and he's so cute and funny! (You know that he's funny!)_

The twins smiled while they danced next to Waddles in a party background

_Everything's better with Waddles!_

_(Everything's better with Waddles)_

_Everything's better with Waddles!_

_(Everything's better with Waddles)_

Waddles oinked as both Mabel and Dipper imitated him

_Everything is better with Waddles!_

_(Everything is better, everything is better with Waddles)_

The twins threw some popcorn to Waddles, but he didn't catch it

_Everything is better and we_

_Just want to tell you, Waddles:_

The twins slided down the stairs, with waddles jumped on them to the Living Room and ending up in the ground

_Everything's better with you! _

_(Better with you)_

"Hahaha, you're just so much fun Waddles." said Mabel

"Hey knucklehead's." said Stan who was in the sofa watching tv

"Good morning grunkle Stan, guess what day is today?" asked Mabel

"Hmmm, Wednesday?" asked Stan

"... Yes, but it's also _Waddles Anniversary!_" shouted Mabel

"Oh, i was wondering what day was too for a minute." said Dipper

Both Dipper and Mabel got up and Mabel started to hold Waddles

"I can't believe Waddles has been with us for so long, I remember it like it happened last summer." said Mabel

"That's because it happened last summer." said Dipper

the twins and Waddles started to wave, seeing the flashback where Mabel won Waddles at the Mystery Fair, while nobody else did

"The kids are remembering again?" asked Wendy who passed by

"Yep." replied Stan

"... They know we can't see it right?" asked Wendy

"I believe they do, but I don't care." answered Stan

The twins and Waddles stopped waving, looking really happy

"*Sigh* Those were good times." said Mabel as she let Waddles go

At that moment, the doorbell rang as Mabel put Waddles on the floor

"_Coming!_" shouted Mabel as she went running to the door followed by Dipper

Wendy left and Stan looked at Waddles, who gave an "I'm ready" look on his face

"Are you ready... Agent W?" asked Stan

Waddles nodded as he got up

"Then,_ to the headquarters!_" shouted Stan as he got up of the sofa and he and Waddles went running to the vending machine

Stan introduced the code in the vending machine and when it opened, both Stan and Waddles went inside

"Oops! I forgot my outfit." said Stan as he got out of the machine and went to get his usual outfit, with Waddles facepalming

Meanwhile at the door, Mabel opened the door and saw Candy and Grenda outside

"Hey guys!" greeted Candy and Grenda in unison

"Hey gals, what's up?" asked Mabel

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to play with us." replied Grenda

"We would love to! What's the game about?" said and then asked Mabel

"Come with us here outside." said Candy

Mabel and Dipper went outside with Candy and Grenda

*Underground the Mystery Shack "7:05 AM"*

In the elevator, Waddles was alone as he put his fedora hat and when the elevator stopped, Waddles got out and went in front in a giant screen, where Stan appeared

"Hello Waddles! Look, I found my outfit!" said Stan happily

Waddles was unamused

"... Anyway, we have information that a Dimension Hopping Device and portal has been constructed by Old Man McGucket and that he's gonna show it to _Pacifica Northwest!_" explained Stan

Waddles couldn't believe what he heard

"I know right? Pacifica Northwest? don't ask me why he does that he's insane, you must get to the dump before he activates that dangerous machine." added Stan

Waddles got out of his chair and went to the teletranspoter, wich teleported him outside where Mabel, Dipper, Candy and Grenda were. Waddles took off his fedora hat and returned to his normal, pet self

"Say, where's Waddles?" asked Mabel

Mabel turned around and saw a normal Waddles

"Oh there you are Waddles" said Mabel happily as she went and hugged Waddles

"Cute pig." said Grenda

"Thanks, and what was that game you told us about?" said and then asked Mabel

"Well, we use this catapult to throw things to another thing in a tower... it's very addictive." replied Candy

"Hmmm... Hey Waddles, wanna play with us?" asked Mabel

Waddles was silent

"I'll take that as a yes." said Dipper

"Don't worry Waddles, we'll make sure you won't get harmed in any kind of way possible." told Mabel to Waddles

Waddles got an Uh-oh face on him as he was carried by Mabel to play with the four kids


	3. McGucket's invention

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

PFJXFNHW LV D FUDCB JHQLXV!

* * *

*The Gravity Falls Dump "7:15 AM"*

In the Dump, Old Man McGucket was talking about his newest invention to a figure that looked like Pacifica Northwest

"Aye Northfica Paciwest! I, Fiddleford Heloise McGucket, have invented a machine with the power to travel trought dimension! Behold its infinite power!" shouted Old Man McGucket before being interrupted

"**STOP TALKING WITH YOUR IMAGINARY FRIENDS OLD MAN!*** shouted a random Person

"This isn't an imaginary friend! It's a practice dummy!" shouted Old Man McGucket while holding an Pacifica Northwest dummy

"**WHATEVER!**" shouted another random person

*The Mystery Shack, Outside "7:16 AM"*

Back at the outside of the Mystery Shack, the kids were finishing the tower where Waddles, wearing many safety equipment, was in the middle

"Ok, I guess that will do." said Candy

"Now what?" asked Dipper

"Well, we go to the catapult and throw something, in this case us, to hit the tower so the thing in the middle, in this case Waddles, may fall to the ground." explained Candy while pointing at the giant catapult that was there for some reason

"Okay, at least Waddles will be okay right?" asked Mabel

"With all that equipment, I really doubt he could get hurt easily, let alone feel something." answered Grenda

Just in that moment, both Wendy and Soos arrived, Soos holding an axe

"Hey guys." said Wendy

"You called us for something?" asked Soos

"Yeah, Wendy please move that lever until we tell you to stop, Soos once the countdown is over cut the rope that's holding the catapult so that we may launch ourselves to the tower." explained Candy

"Understood." said Soos

"Are you sure about this?" asked Wendy

"Don't worry, Waddles is protected so he won't be damaged and we're sure we won't be launched too far." replied Grenda

"Oh okay, get the to the catapult." said Soos

Wendy went to the lever and moved it until the kids could reach the catapult, where they put themselves in

"Okay Soos, countdown starts at 30!" shouted Mabel

"Alright, 30, 29, 28, 27." said Soos as he started the countdown

*Outside the Dump "7:20 AM"*

Outside the Dump, a long black limousine arrived at the entrance of the Dump and a butler opened the door, where Pacifica Northwest and her two friends got out, the butler then closed the door and left the Dump

"You can wait here if you want or do whatever you want, the old man called me alone." told Pacifica to her 2 friends

Pacifica Northwest went inside the dump, while her two friends stayed where they were

"... Wanna go to the mall?" asked the Pacifica's white friend to Pacifica's black friend

"_Last one is a dirty egg!_" replied happily Pacifica's black friend

Both Pacifica's white and black friend left running to the Mall

*Inside the Dump "7:22 AM"*

Inside the Dump, Pacifica found Old Man McGucket looking at an square-shaped machine

"**Hey!**" shouted Pacifica, catching Old Man McGucket attention

"Huh? Oh it's you!" shouted Old Man McGucket as he went running to Pacifica

"Yes, you called me for something?" asked Pacifica

"Uh yes! _Behold the Dimensional Portal!_" shouted Old Man McGucket while pointing to his machine

"... That's it? I have seen many dimensional machines before." said Pacifica unamused

"Yeah, but this is different!_ It's square-shaped!_" shouted Old Man McGucket

Pacifica facepalmed

*Back with the kids*

"6, 5, 4." counted Soos

"Wait, I think we need to adjust the catapult first." said Candy

"Why?" asked Mabel

"Well, I just noticed that if we get launched with the catapult at the point it is now-" said Candy before being interrupted

"3, 2, 1-_GO!_" shouted Soos as he cut the rope that holded the catapult, launching the kids way past the tower

"**We're gonna fly in the air!**" shouted Candy as she and the others were launched

Waddles jumped out of the middle of the tower and he, Wendy and Soos got worried

"_Dudes!_" shouted Soos

"Maybe I should have adjusted the catapult a bit?" thought Wendy

Waddles hit Wendy gently in the leg

"What is it Waddles?" asked Wendy

Waddles pointed at the catapult

"You want us to throw you next?" asked Soos

Waddles nodded just as Stan arrived

"Mr Pines?" asked Soos

"I heard everything, if Waddles is gonna be next, he needs necessary equipment, I'll go get it while you two get the catapult ready." said Stan

"Understood." said Soos and Wendy in unison

"By the way Mr Pines, where are your pants?" asked Wendy

Stan looked down as he saw he didn't have his pants on

"Darn it!" shouted Stan in frustration

*Meanwhile*

The kids were flying out of control trought the skies as they were heading to the Dump

"Look! _We're gonna crash on that square machine thingy in the Dump!_" shouted Mabel

"And look who are there!" shouted Dipper as he pointed at Pacific and Old Man McGucket

"What is Pacifica doing there?" asked Grenda

"We're gonna find soon enough." replied Candy as everybody started to fall to the dimensional machine

*The Gravity Falls Dump "7:25 AM"*

"Okay, prepare to behold another dimension!" shouted Old Man McGucket

Old Man McGucket pressed a button... and the machine didn't do anything, Pacifica was clearly unamused

"What a disappointment." said Pacifica in a sarcastic tone

"I don't get it, it's supposed to work." said Old Man McGucket confused

Suddenly Mabel, Dipper, Candy and Grenda, crashed in the dimensional machine, destroying it

"Oh great, more annoyance." said Pacifica annoyed

Everybody got up as Old Man McGucket went running to them

"Are you kids okay?" asked Old Man McGucket in a worried tone

"Yeah, I guess." answered Mabel

"Oh thank goodness." said Old Man McGucket

"Humph, look who we have here, Fork Girl, Lizard Lady, Sweaterbel and a random kid." said Pacifica referring to Candy, Grenda, Mabel and Dipper respectively as she went to them

"I'm Dipper." said Dipper

"Whatever Diaper, So what are you doing here weird kids?" asked Pacifica

"We were gonna ask you the same thing." said Grenda

"Answer me first." said Pacifica

"Well, we were playing with Waddles in the middle of a tower while we were in a catapult-" replied Mabel before being interrupted

"Excuse me?" asked Pacifica confused

"long story." said Candy

"So, we were launched trought the sky and we landed here, we were supposed to hit the tower." resumed Mabel

"... Yep, you're still as weird as I remember." said Pacifica

"Now answer us, what are you doing here?" asked Dipper

"This old coocoo guy said he "invented" a dimensional machine." answered Pacifica

"Wow, what does it do?" asked Candy

"Well, for now it apparently can stop the fall of 4 kids from the sky, but it's supposed to make me go across dimensions!" explained Old Man McGucket

"Oh cool! We can help you build it!" shouted Mabel excited

"You sure you have no problem?" asked Old Man McGucket

"No problem, Dipper knows a lot about wires and mechanic stuff." replied Mabel

"And Candy has some experience with machines." added Grenda

"I'm glad to hear that." said Old Man McGucket

"Then what are we waiting for? _Let's rebuild that machine!_" shouted Mabel in excitement


	4. To the Dump and beyond!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

FXUVH BRX, FOLIIKDQJHU!

* * *

*The Mystery Shack, Outside "7:26 AM"*

Stan had returned with his pants on and with a watch, wich he put in Waddles toe

"There, that clock have 5 main functions that you will need for your journey, function 1 is the magnet." explained Stan

Waddles pressed the first button on the watch, activating the magnet wich attracted Stan's coin in his pocket

"Yeah that's how it works, function 2 is the knocker, it will make anybody close to you get a headache." said Stan

Waddles pressed the second button on the watch, wich caused Stan, Soos and Wendy to get a headache

"Gah, Headache dude!... I'm back." shouted and then said Soos

*Back at the Dump*

Mabel, Dipper and Candy were building the machine until Dipper founded something in the machine

"Hey, did this thing worked before we came here?" asked Dipper

"If by working you mean working properly, then no." replied Old Man McGucket

"Well i figured why, all the wires are connected to the self destruct button." said Dipper

"Do you really need it?" asked Mabel

"Of course I-Wait a minute... no i don't need it!" replied and then realized Old Man McGucket

"Then this is useless." said Mabel as she threw away the self-destruct button

*Back with Waddles*

"And that's how the 3rd button works, it attracts a robot's arm, i don't know if it will be useful but it's there for a reason so now, the 4th button is something awesome." said Stan

Waddles pressed the fourth button, wich made Stan's hologram appear in it

"With this function you can communicate with either me, Wendy or Soos anytime you want and vice versa, hey that's me?" said and asked Stan's Hologram

"Mr Pines, I think you got paralyzed by seeing your own hologram dude." said Soos Hologram, wich suddenly appeared

"Well, Agent W, press the button again so that my hologram disappears." said Stan

Waddles pressed the button again, wich made the holograms disappear and Stan regained consciousness

"Who-wha?... Oh yeah, I got paralyzed by my hologram... Anyway, the 5th button is of extreme importance, use it only when you are in a complicated situation... It only works from 8 AM to 1 PM thought." said Stan

Waddles was confused

"Don't ask me what's in there, I'm just gonna say it's the most hideous thing anybody has ever seen." said Stan

"Okay Waddles, the catapult is ready." said Soos as he moved the lever so that Wendy could put Waddles in there

"Are you ready to be a flying pig?" asked Wendy as she put Waddles in the catapult

Waddles nodded

"Then, good flight!" shouted Soos as he cut the rope holding the catapult, launching Waddles in the sky

Waddles went flying trought the skies until he looked down where he would land, on the Dump where his owners were

*The Gravity Falls Dump "7:30 AM"*

Waddles was flying to the Dump, as soon as he noticed the kids fixing McGucket's machine, he started to fall until he crashed and landed in some garbage

"Did you hear that?" asked Mabel

"I think something crashed." replied Dipper

"Let's check it out." said Mabel

both Mabel and Dipper left what they were doing and searched trought some trash, until they found Waddles

"_Waddles!_" shouted Mabel happily as she grabbed and hugged Waddles

"Ugh, what's that pork with legs doing here?" said Pacifica annoyed

"_Don't call Waddles a pork with legs!_" shouted Mabel angry

"Hold on, are all the pigs in the world called Waddles?" asked Old Man McGucket as he went walking to them

"In the perfect world, yes." replied Mabel

"Oh, that's funny." said Old Man McGucket

"Why?" asked Grenda

"You see, I always fight this little pig secret agent and I think he was called Waddles." replied Old Man McGucket

"Wow, you really need some help." said Pacifica

"Hey do you mind if i pet him for a minute?" asked Old Man McGucket

"I'm sure Waddles won't mind" answered Mabel

Old Man McGucket started to pet Waddles slowly and suddenly, Waddles bite Old Man McGucket's hand

"No Waddles! We don't bite the elderly! Sorry mister McGucket." said and then apologized Mabel

"Nah don't worry, Pigs don't like me anyway." said Old Man McGucket

"Guys! Could you come here for a second!" shouted Candy

"**We're coming!**" shouted Dipper

Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Pacifica, Grenda and Old Man McGucket went running to the dimensional machine, wich was nearly finished

"Wow, how long did it took you to finish it?" asked Old Man McGucket

"What? I finished my part just a moment ago, I called Dipper and or Mabel to install the last button." said Candy

Waddles jumped, grabbed the button with his mouth and started to run away

"_Waddles!_" shouted Mabel as she went running to him

Dipper appeared just in front of Waddles and grabbed him by the legs, while Mabel tried to take the button

"Waddles, it's not time to play!" shouted Mabel as she tried to get the button

Waddles released the button and Mabel and Dipper went to Old Man McGucket

"Sorry for that sir, Waddles like to play a bit too much." said Mabel

"Don't worry little girl, it's okay." said Old Man McGucket

Suddenly, Stan's hologram's head appeared just above Waddles

"Sorry for interrupting, but remember what I'll tell you, if you're discovered you'll have to leave forever." said Stan's head

"... Did you heard someone talking?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Hey mister Pines, what are you doing here?" asked Soos head

"I just wanted to tell him what I forgot to tell him in his base." replied Stan's head

Waddles noticed the heads were holograms that were coming from his watch, he put his toe in it and then went to a random coach close to everybody

"Okay, I think it's ready." said Dipper as he finished installing the button

Both Mabel and Dipper noticed Waddles pee on the coach close to them

"_Waddles no! not on the coach!_" shouted Mabel

Waddles and Dipper went to the coach and grabbed Waddles out of it

"Sorry Old Man McGucket, I think we need to take him outside." said Mabel

"Nono don't worry, I was gonna throw away that couch anyway." said Old Man McGucket

"So are you gonna show us that machine?" asked Pacifica

"Ah yes! I nearly forgot!" said Old Man McGucket

Everybody gathered in front of Old Man McGucket's machine as he went to the two buttons

"_Now Children be amazed! Because I, Fiddleford Heloise McGucket, have invented this Dimension Crossing machine! Behold its advanced technology! Behold it's potential! Behold its square shape! and Behold-!_" said Old Man McGucket before being interrupted

"_**JUST TURN IT ON ALREADY!**_" interrupted Pacifica

Old Man McGucket pressed the button, wich made the machine start to materialize the next Dimension

"_Behold! The amazing images way beyond that of the reality of our Dimension!_" shouted Old Man McGucket

Old Man McGucket started to laugh as Everybody, including Waddles, eyes went bigger as they were waiting for the machine to finish the materialization of the 2nd Dimension portal


	5. The 2nd Dimension

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

PFJXFNHW'V ZHLUGQHVV LQFRUSRUDWHG

* * *

*The Gravity Falls Dump "7:30 AM"*

Back at the Dump, the Portal finally materialized the portal and what they saw was... a fancy looking coach, everybody was confused

"A coach?" asked Grenda, Dipper, Candy and Mabel in unison

"_A coach?!_" asked Pacifica angry

"**A coach!**" shouted Old Man McGucket happily as he went trought the portal

Old Man McGucket started to try to move the fancy looking coach

"I can't believe this-You just wanted me to come here to see you steal a stupid coach? the coaches in my house are_** far better **_then that piece of trash you're trying to steal!" shouted Pacifica angry

"This isn't stealing, _it's borrowing without asking_!" shouted Old Man McGucket angry

"Can any of you kids come here and help me?" added and asked Old Man McGucket

"Sure, why not?" replied Grenda

The kids went close to the portal, but Candy stopped Dipper

"What is it?" asked Dipper

"I need your help with something." replied Candy

Candy showed Dipper a small gadget/artifact she made

"What's that?" asked Dipper

"It's the Jigen-alizer, it will open a portal to another Dimension, I need you to hide it somewhere safe." replied Candy

"Why me?" asked Dipper

"Well, Grenda would more likely destroy it with her strength, Mabel I don't know and Pacifica just doesn't care." replied Candy

"That's a true fact." said Pacifica who heard their conversation

"Okay, sure." said Dipper

"Thanks Dipper." said Candy

Dipper grabbed the Jigen-alizer, removed his hat, put the Jigen-alizer in his head and put on his hat again as both he and Candy went trought the portal to help Old Man McGucket

"*Sigh* I guess I have to help them." thought Pacifica

Pacifica went trought the portal and the portal immediately closed

"Hey Pacifica! Could you come here and help us!" shouted Grenda while she and the other's were helping Old Man McGucket

"Umm guys, the portal just closed." said Pacifica

"Hold on **What?!**" shouted Old Man McGucket

Old Man McGucket and everybody else left what they were doing and saw that, indeed, the portal had closed

"How come I never thought this would happen!?" shouted Old Man McGucket

Pacifica walked a bit to look at Gravity Falls-2

"_Hey Everybody! Come here!_" shouted Pacifica

Everybody went where Pacifica was and saw all of Gravity Falls-2

"Wow Mister McGucket, you're really popular here!" said Mabel

Old Man McGucket was speechless as he saw all of Gravity Falls-2 under his reign, the Dump, Greasy Diner, Skull Fracture, everything was of a violet-ish color with white highlights and most of the places having their names with something related to him; Gucket Diner, Mc Fracture, etc

"I can't believe this! A Gravity Falls where _I'm_ the supreme ruler!" said Old Man McGucket

Old Man McGucket started to dance happily until he heard someone calling for him

"Umm guys, would you mind waiting for me here?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Sure." said Mabel

"Good, I'll be back soon." said Old Man McGucket

Old Man McGucket went walking to the voice that was calling him, it was Stan-2 behind a counter wearing a purple uniform

"Did you called me?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Yes, would you mind to dance somewhere else that's not here?" replied Stan-2

"Yeah... Hold on, why would I have an old man as my slave?" said and then asked Old Man McGucket

"I prefer the term indentured executive assistant." replied Stan-2

"Okay, Hey do you mind if I could see myself?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Pardon me?" asked Stan-2

"Well you see, I'm Fiddleford Heloise McGucket from the first dimension, I would like to see myself from this dimension." replied Old Man McGucket

"You're from another Dimension? Well, lord McGucket likes this stuff so sure, go to that chair over there." said Stan-2

A strange type of chair appeared and after Old Man McGucket sat on it, the chair started to go very fast as Old Man McGucket went to his other self's office

*McGucket's-2 Place, McGucket's Office "7:45 AM"*

When Old Man McGucket arrived, dramatically, an evil-looking chair turned around where Old Man McGucket-2 was, both McGucket's looked at each other, changed chairs, changed back and one of them finally spoke

"Do I know you?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

"Yeah I'm you, but from another Dimension." answered Old Man McGucket

"Well that would explain the handsome-ness." said Old Man McGucket-2

"Right back at you, big guy." said Old Man McGucket

"Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

"We'll have to find out." said Old Man McGucket

Music started as Old Man McGucket-2 took out some rice pudding

_Do you want some rice pudding?_

_No, that's gross!_

_It was a test!_

Old Man McGucket-2 threw the Rice pudding away and took out some Almond brittle

_Almond brittle?_

_Ooh, I love it the most!_

_Me too!_

Old Man McGucket-2 took out a coin from his pocket

_Do you collect coins?_

_Yeah, just in case  
_

_Arcade machines become the_

Arcade machines suddenly transformed from their normal form to more humanoid shaped bodies, after that both McGucket's were dancing among the Arcadebots

_Dominant race!_

Both McGucket's were looking at each other trought mirror's

_I've been alone all these years_

_With my irrational fears_

"But not the arcade machine thing. That's gonna happen." briefly interrupted Old Man McGucket

"Oh yeah, definitely." agreed Old Man McGucket-2

_But now before me I see_

_Someone with whom I agree_

Both McGucket's started to dress like: the Mario Brothers, Romeo and Juliet, Eggman and Eggman nega and Dr Wily and Dr Light_  
_

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me_

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me_

Both McGucket's were now looking at each other and noticing some things about themselves

_Hmm, I thought I'd be taller_

_I've been told I slouch_

_I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know..._

Old Man McGucket-2 took out and showed to his other self a pouch

_It's in this pouch_

_Ouch! _

"You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch." said Old Man McGucket

"So?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

"... Nothing..." replied Old Man McGucket

_Does Orman weird you out?_

_Isn't supposed to be Norman?_

_No, no, I meant Mark _

_Oh, that's right_

Old Man McGucket was holding a photo of 'Lil Gideon

_He played 'Lil Gideon_

Both McGucket's started to play Thomas Jefferson ribcage with sticks_  
_

_Now I know all about you_

_And you know all about me(Ooh-Wee-Ooh)_

_And now before me I see_

_Someone with whom I agree_

Both McGucket's started to dress like: Beavis and Butthead, Dr Wily and Dr light, Dipper and Mabel and Scooby doo and Shaggy

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me_

_I've found a brand new best friend and it's me_

_Now that I've found you_

_Or we can be a duo_

"That's right!" shouted Old Man McGucket

_Twice the evil_

_Double McGucket!_

_Coming at you Fridays! _

"What- What's that, are we doing a TV show together?" asked Old Man McGucket-2 confused

"Oh no. It just sort of sounded like it. Well, I mean, we could. _We should!_" replied Old Man McGucket

"Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike." said Old Man McGucket-2

"That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one! Huh?" said Old Man McGucket

*Meanwhile*

Everybody was still looking at the entire town

"Hey Waddles, what do you think?" asked Waddles as she raised Waddles so that he could see the town

Waddles looked with worry at the entire town,he couldn't believe what he was seeing: A Gravity Falls where Old Man McGucket became supreme ruler. After seeing everything, he returned to his normal pet mode, but he inside was worried about the safety of everybody, **specially** his owner's

"Hey isn't that coocoo guy taking a bit too long?" asked Pacifica

"Well, he hasn't returned yet." said Dipper

"Let's go look for him." said Mabel

Everybody went inside and started to look for Old Man McGucket


	6. Heroes, meet the villains!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

ZDGGOHV WKH SLJERUJ DWWDFNV!

* * *

*McGucket's-2 Place, McGucket's Office "7:55 AM"*

"So, how is your own Gravity Falls? Have you conquered it yet?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

"Well, I don't have any plans to conquer it for now." replied Old Man McGucket

"Hold on, you haven't conquered it yet?" asked Old Man McGucket-2 amazed

"No, I actually just want my son's attention." replied Old Man McGucket

"Heh, with reason." said Old Man McGucket-2

"What about_ your_ son?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Hehehe, let's just say he's the lord in training of Gravity Falls from this dimension, he's very happy about it." replied Old Man McGucket-2

Suddenly, The Lake Ranger McGucket arrived using the elevator, wearing a prince-like clothing and hair style, very angry

"**Dad! **did you just send one of my potential girlfriends to another dimension, _again_?" asked The Lake Ranger McGucket-2

"Oh Conrad, you know I just do it for your sake, nobody is deserving someone of high status like you." replied

Old Man McGucket-2

"Seriously dad, stop sending my girlfriends away, im starting to get sick of this." said The Lake Ranger-2 as he went walking to his dad

"He has done that repeatedly?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Its like, the sixth one in this week." replied The Lake Ranger-2

"Wow." said Old Man McGucket

"Uh-huh, seriously dad stop it, you're making yourself look more insane!* said The Lake Ranger-2

"Yeah yeah, I'll do so when I find someone potential for you." said Old Man McGucket-2

"Ugh, _I wish I was adopted!_" shouted The Lake Ranger-2 as he left using the elevator

"_I'm glad you think of that!_" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

"See what I did there? He said something that would obviously hurt any kind of person, but since I'm evil I took it as a compliment! Haha, I'm so good at this!" added Old Man McGucket-2

"Yeah, say what about Waddles the pig secret agent?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Let's just say he's 20% more cool then how he was before, come here General Pigborg!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

one of the many tubes in the office opened and as a lot of smoke/gas got out of it, a cyborg Waddles went walking to in front of the two McGucket's and did the "yes sir" gesture

"Meet Waddles the Pigborg! Once my nemesis, now the general of my army of robots!" added Old Man McGucket-2

"... Why does he has mechanical hands?" asked Old Man McGucket

"Well I had to replace his toes, paws, whatever with them so that he could hold things, clap and punch his enemies in the face." replied Old Man McGucket-2

"Oh." said Old Man McGucket

"Now Pigborg, you can leave now." ordered Old Man McGucket-2

Waddles-2 left flying using the jetpack he had in his back, just at the moment Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Candy and Grenda having Pacifica in a headlock arrived

"Boy this is a fun place!" shouted Mabel as she and everybody else got out of the chairs

"Feel the pain Pacifica!_ Feel the pain!_" shouted Grenda as she started to hurt Pacifica with her headlock

"Leave me alone you freak!" shouted Pacifica as she tried to free herself

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?* asked Old Man McGucket as he went to them

*We went looking for you, you took a bit to long." replied Dipper

"Look McGucket! _Waddles has hands_!" said Mabel as she raised Waddles, who had fully functional mechanical gloves in his toes

"It's improvement of the domestic pig." said Candy

"Whoa whoa, what are these kids doing here? I need to fire my indentured executive assistant." asked Old Man McGucket-2 angry as he went to his other self

"Don't worry man, they come with me." replied Old Man McGucket

"You brought a secret agent with you?!" asked Old Man McGucket-2

"A secret agent? Who, the boy?" asked Old Man McGucket referring to Dipper

"No." answered Old Man McGucket-2

"The girl?" asked Old Man McGucket referring to Mabel

"No." answered Old Man McGucket-2 again

"That girl with the glasses?" asked Old Man McGucket referring to Candy

"Nu-uh." answered Old Man McGucket-2 yet again

"The one that sounds like a wrestler?" asked Old Man McGucket referring to Grenda

"Negative" answered Old Man McGucket-2

"The blonde girl?" asked Old Man McGucket referring to Pacifica

"You're not even close." said Old Man McGucket-2

"The wax statues?" asked Old Man McGucket

When Pacifica fred herself, she noticed she and Grenda were just a feet away from a wax statue of James Bond and the Spy

"The Pig! _He's the secret agent Waddles the Pig_!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

A dramatic "Dun, Dun, DUUUN" sound was heard... and everybody, except Old Man McGucket-2, started to laugh

"Sir, Waddles is just an ordinary pig, he isn't something as silly as that." said Mabel

"And take our word when we say she knows a lot about silly things." said Pacifica

"No really, he's a secret agent, I can prove it! **Come here Pigborg**!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

"He'll be here in a moment." added Old Man McGucket-2

Waddles-2 falled to the floor, accidentally falling on Old Man McGucket's-2 foot before taking a few steps away and Old Man McGucket-2 recovered in a few minutes

"Good, now that you're here pigborg. I command you to attack that pig!" ordered Old Man McGucket-2

Waddles-2 turned around, went to his other self and slapped, with Waddles still in his normal self when he got up

"_Why did you do that?!_" asked Mabel angry as she and the other's went to Waddles

"Yeah, what was that about?" asked Old Man McGucket angry

"Hmmm, it was supposed to work." said Old Man McGucket-2

"Check his vital organs." said Dipper

"Do you think he's fine?" asked Mabel worried

"He still looks like a pig for me." said Pacifica

"Hmmm... I know, let me try something else. Pigborg, _attack those kids_!" ordered Old Man McGucket-2

"**What?!**" asked Old Man McGucket in a disturbed tone

Waddles-2 went to Dipper and Mabel, but before he could punch them Waddles got up and punched him so hard he wnet back across the room... but costing his secret identity

"... W-Waddles?" asked Mabel

Waddles looked worried at his owner

"Hold on I don't get it, how come the pig fight's so good?" asked Old Man McGucket

Waddles, annoyed, used his mechanical gloves to take out his fedora hat out of nowhere and put it in his head

"_Waddles the Pig_!" shouted Old Man McGucket amazed

"... Really?" asked Old Man McGucket-2 unamused

"Waddles." said Mabel in a confused tone

"_Get them_!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

Old Man McGucket-2 sported an evil smile as robot's that very loosely looked like Sheriff Blubbs and Edwind durland went to the kids and Waddles and the others started to run away, Waddles holding Mabel hand

"_You're a secret agent?!_" asked Mabel

they turned around when the Bluffbots and Durbots appeared right in front of them and went running away from them, a Bluffbot knocking off and throwing a zebroid head that was united to Thomas Jefferson's ribcage to them.

"Hey be careful with that!" ordered Old Man McGucket-2

The Blubbsbot and Durloids continued to chase the kids until they cornered them at a giant window

"So when we weren't looking you were fighting with that guy?" asked Mabel referring to Old Man McGucket-2

"No he actually fights with me. He has no idea who the other me is." replied Old Man McGucket

"You fight with a vagabond? Why would you do that?" asked Candy

"Actually I'm the Local kook, everybody gets confused due to very obvious reasons." replied Old Man McGucket

"You're evil? He's evil?" asked Mabel

Everybody kept walking backwards until they realized that if they kept going they would fall to their doom

"So not only are you a secret agent, you simply stood there and watched us help an _ambiguously evil_ guy build an _evil_ machine to an _evil_ dimension and you did nothing to stop us?" asked Mabel

"Well he did pee on the couch." said Dipper

"And he tried to take away the last button." said Pacifica

"And he bite McGucket's hand." said Grenda

"And he peed on the couch." said Candy

"Hey now I get it, it was a karmic exaggeration. You peed on my coach!" realized Old Man MxGucket

Waddles got a nervous grin and did the "I had no choice" gesture

"Oh no, that wasn't enough, you should have put your nice hat at that time and not now when we got into this mess." said Mabel

"Oh donkey spittle and Banjo polish! You can finish your Dramedy in jail!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

Suddenly, the glass broke and everybody started to fall until Waddles activated his parachute and everybody grabbed him by the legs

"I'm sorry, I just can't understand this at all." said Mabel

Waddles gave Mabel a pamphlet

"You discovered your pet's a secret agent-_Doh __I don't want your pamphlet_!" said and then yelled Mabel as she threw away the pamphlet

Just in that moment, while a Blubbsbot futilessly tried to get his hand trought the window, Waddles-2 jumped, took out his metallic wings and then started to fly at them

"_He's getting closer_!" shouted Mabel

Waddles lowered his parachute a bit, causing Pigborg to miss everybody and when he turned around, Waddles released the parachute and, before he collided with the wall, Pigborg turned around and continued to fly. Everybody landed safely on the roof of the tower and when Waddles left the parachute landed on top of the kids

"Hey look there's a logo here!" shouted Grenda

"Waddles has his own logo?" asked Mabel

Right in front of Waddles appeared the Pigborg, and after his wings returned to the jetpack, both took a battle stance and started to fight, Waddles-2 started with some punches wich Waddles evaded, after doing that 2 more times, Waddles-2 started to use drastic methods, he spined in a circle swaying a mace and then a chainsaw, and then changed to an axe and tried to cut Waddles in two, and when Waddles was capable of stunning him, he punched his other self three times... And didn't do a thing to him, with an evil grin Waddles-2 was about to finish Waddles off until he got trapped and blinded by the parachute the kids throwed, causing him to walk aimlessly and falling of the roof

"All this time, we thought you were a normal pig. But you... you're... you're tied!" said and then exclaimed Mabel

Waddles looked at his toe and saw that he was, indeed, tied to a rope

"_Waddles_!" shouted Mabel as she grabbed Waddles toe trying to stop him from falling

Dipper grabbed Mabel, Grenda grabbed Dipper, Candy grabbed Grenda and Pacifica grabbed Candy as everybody formed a chain trying to stop Waddles from falling, but instead everybody felled with him and everybody falled safely thanks to the building's weird architecture

"Wow, saved by the M.C. Escher like physics" remarked Dipper

everybody got up just as a Blubbsbot and Durloid arrived to their place

"Hello, intruders from another Dimension." greeted the Blubbsbot

"I have a _blender_ for a head!" shouted the Durloid

"Hi, let me introduce everybody, that's Candy, Grenda-." greeted Mabel before being interrupted

"**SILENCE!** Show us your papers, Identifications, or driver's license!" interrupted the Blubbsbot

"Only one is necessary!" said the Durloid

"Ummm... What papers?" asked Dipper

The Blubbsbot and Durloid pointed at the kids with their arm cannons

"Show your papers, Identifications or driver's license or _prepare to die_!" shouted the Blubbsbot

"... Did you heard something?." asked Dipper

Both robots looked up and an anvil head felled on top of the Blubbsbot, causing to spin out of control and go to the sky

"Oh darn it, I missed!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 who threw the anvil head trying to hit either Waddles or the kids

"Hahaha, at least nothing felled on my head." said the Durloid before, out of nowhere, a Zebroid skull falled on its head, causing it to do what the Blubbsbot did

Just in that moment, an elevator close to everybody opened, revealing Waddles-2 who was still trapped within the parachute and after he took it away, he walked out of the elevator and heard that something was gonna fall on top of him, he looked at the sky and saw that both the Blubbsbot and Durloid were gonna fall, he didn't move a step... and the Blubbsbot and Durloid falled just some feet away from him. Both Waddles-2 and the kids looked at each other for some seconds before Waddles-2 kept going on just before he was hit by a bus

"_Quick_! Let's leave before he comes back!" shouted Dipper

Everybody left running and went looking for somewhere to hide

"... Yay! I'm Zebraman!" shouted the Durloid before shutting off

"Curse you, Waddles the Pig!" shouted both McGucket's

"Zing! now you own me a soda!" said Old Man McGucket

"Ugh, fine." said Old Man McGucket-2

After that, a taxi arrived having the Pigborg on the front and Waddles-2 got out of it

"That'll be 7 dollars." said the taxi guy

The Pigborg took out some dollars and gave them to the taxi guy

"And the Baksheesh?" asked the taxi guy

Waddles-2 turned one of his arms into a gun and aimed at the taxi guy

"Meh, I didn't want it anyway." said the taxi guy before he left

Waddles-2 returned his hand to normal and looked around before he went walking, searching for the kids


	7. Hiding from Robots and McGucket's class

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

WKH SLCCD ZD'V D OLH!

* * *

*Gravity Falls-2, Alley "8:00 AM"*

While Pigborg was searching for the children and their pig, the army of robots didn't need to be instructed to hunt them down.

Once one of those robots caught a glance of them, they'd be goners for sure. However, the robots proved to be quite dense,

and didn't even think of checking the alley, and certainly didn't think of check behind the dumpster, where the fugitives

were hiding.

Dipper peeked out a bit to see the robots flying pass.

Once the coast was clear, he softly announced it to the others, who were too shocked to say anything...

all except for Mabel, who broke the silence with the kind of anger you wouldn't expect from her.

"_You're a secret agent_!" Mabel yelled, causing Dipper, Grenda, Candy, and Pacifica to back away a bit while Waddles cringed,

"And you didn't tell us about it? Why? Why wouldn't you tell us, your friends, heck, your family? What, are we nothing but a

cover up for you? Well apparently so, _since you didn't trust us enough to __**tell us**_!"

"Mabel," Dipper said, "Calm down."

"**CALM DOWN**?" Mabel said staring Dipper in the eyes, "We just learned that our pet pig who we love is a secret agent, and

because of him we're in this mess! And you expect me to calm down?"

Dipper's eyes widened. He never saw Mabel this mad...ever. In his life. Mabel turned back to Waddles, her face turned into a

stern but sad frown. "You know," Mabel said, "We could have been a great team, Waddles. Do you know that?

But I guess we can't be a team without trust."

Waddles looked down, sadness written all over his face.

Pacifica spoke next in a bratty tone, "Look, I love yelling at pigs as much as the next girl,

but if you don't mind, I wanna get out of here as quickly as possible."

Mabel was just about ready to yell at Pacifica next, but Dipper quickly stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hate to say it, but Pacifica's right," Dipper said.

"But," Mabel was cut off.

"Look, I'm just as upset as you are," Dipper said, casting a small glare at Waddles before continuing,

"But we can't just sit behind a dumpster all day while robots and a pig cyborg are looking for us."

"..." Mabel sighed, calming down, "You're right..."

"But how are we gonna get out of here?" Candy asked, "Like Dipper said, robots and a Pigborg are looking for us!"

"_Bop_!" Dipper said as he removed his hat, revealing the Jigen-alizer from before "Here's our answer!"

"Oh, I had forgot about that" said Candy

Dipper grabbed the Jigen-alizer, put his hat back and gave Mabel the Jigen-alizer, "get ready guys, _it's time to go home_!"

shouted Mabel as she activated the Jigen-alizer wich opened a portal to... a Manotaur dominated dimension,

"Oops, wrong Dimension" said Mabel as she tried all she could to get the Jigen-alizer to open a portal

to their dimension but futilessly it always opened the Manotaur dimension, "let me try it"

Dipper said as he tried to get the portal to open but he got the same results, "I think this thing is broken or something"

"Oh bummer" Grenda said, "Yeah, now what shall we do? The robots and pigborg are surely gonna find us" Pacifica said in a

bratty tone

"Us..." Dipper thought for a moment before grinning, "That's it! We'll find us!"

"Huh?" Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica asked in unison while Waddles simply eyed Dipper questioningly.

"If there's an Old Man McGunket in this dimension" Dipper said, "Then there's gotta be this dimension versions of us!"

"Yes, brilliant," Pacifica said sarcastically, "But how are we gonna find them, genius?"

"Well, this dimension's sort of similar to ours," Dipper said, "I bet other me and Mabel are at the Mystery Shack."

Pacifica thought for a moment before giving in. "Okay," she said, "So let's say we find other dimension us. How is that

gonna help us?"

"I guess we'll just cross the bridge when we get to it," Dipper shrugged, "It's better than sitting around here where

they can find us."

"Fine, I'll give you that," Pacifica grunted before glaring at Mabel, "Just so you know, this is only temporary. Clear?"

"Like the Crystal," Mabel said gruffly.

"Okay," Candy said, feeling a bit awkward, "Lead the way, Dipper."

Everybody took a last glance at the zone to make sure there were no robots or Pigborg in the way, Mabel suddenly interrupted

the view for one last annoyance at Waddles, "And you could have cleaned your duties all this time Waddles" said Mabel angry

while Waddles could only do the gesture of *what did you wanted me to do?*, "Oh no, we're not done with this conversation" said

Mabel before she and everybody else started to follow Dipper to the Mystery Shack-2

"Hey has anybody seen that vagabund guy?" Pacifica asked referring to Old Man McGucket, everybody simply shrugged and

continued following Dipper

*McGucket's-2 place, Somewhere at the middle level "8:02 AM"*

Old Man McGunket sat at a school desk that was obviously too small for him.

His other dimension self stood in front of him with a ruler in his hand, standing also next to a screen.

He motioned the ruler to the screen that had a pig that looked almost exactly like Waddles, if not, was a picture of

Waddles in his pet form.

"What do you see here?" 2D McGunket asked.

"An ordinary pig," McGunket said unimpressed as it seemed.

2D McGunket took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button.

The picture changed from an ordinary pig to the secret agent McGunket was all too familiar with.

"How about now?" 2D McGunket asked.

"_**WADDLES THE PIG**_!" McGunket exclaimed.

2D McGunket gave a smirk as he turned off the screen, humored by the answer, yet so annoyed all at once.

"I'm starting to see why you have problems with Waddles the Pig."

"Oh, really?" McGunket retorted, "As if _you_ did any better with him."

There was a pause as 2D McGunket stared a dull stare as the lightbulb in his counterpart's brain slowly began to light up.

"Oh," McGunket finally said.

"Oh indeed," 2D McGunket said, almost mockingly.

"Why did you do this anyway?" asked McGucket

"What do you mean?" asked 2D McGucket

"Your backstory, the reason for conquering this Gravity Falls" replied McGucket

"Ah yes, you see, one day at The Gravity Falls Dump there was this special pamphlet of an all you can eat pizza" said 2D McGucket

Cut to a flashback showing a younger 2D McGucket finding said pamphlet in the Dump, then looked for forks

among the garbage and went running for the main plaza, "However, I found out that there was no pizza at all! The pizza

was a lie!" shouted 2D McGucket

Back in the present Old Man McGucket was confused, "... Hold on, That's it?" McGunket asked.

"What do you mean, that's it?" 2D McGunket asked.

"Are you kidding me?" McGunket said, "_I'm_ the laughing-stock of **an entire town**! People call _me_ crazy! Heck,

I've been bribed before, I literally have _no_ relationship with my son and had to build the GobbleWonker to get his

attention, i live at the Dump alone and all the tragedy you've gone through is, THAT?"

"Well, how did you felt when you went to the plaza and realized that the pizza was a lie?" 2D McGunket asked.

"I never went to the plaza and founded that the pizza was a lie" McGunket said,

"Uh huh, You might have become more sucessful had that happened to you," 2D McGunket smirked,

"Now, since you failed to complete what should have been done a long time ago, I suppose it's time to take

matter into my own hands."

"Are matters like jelly?" McGunket asked, earning a glare from his counterpart.

"No, you fool," 2D McGunket said, "I'm gonna take over the Gravity Falls of your dimension! And to do that,

I'm going to need that Dimensional Portal. As for Waddles the Pig, I need to get him out of my way."

"Oh, great," McGucket smiled dumbly, "We can be a team!"

"I thought you weren't after conquest," 2D McGunket said, crossing his arms.

"Well, since it made your son so happy," McGunket said, "Then it may make _my_ son happy! You and I can be a team, right?"

"Sure... there's _no_ way that would be ridiculous" 2D McGunket said sarcastically.

"Wait, were you being sarcastic?" McGunket asked.

"No, I'm talking the way I always do" 2D McGunket said, still being sarcastic.

"See, right there," McGunket said, "I'm pretty sure that's what I sound like when I'm sarcastic."

2D McGucket gave up and pointed the ruler at the Bluffbots and Durloids that were just at a side from them, "Bluffbots and

Durloids! Go and search for Waddles the pig! Search every corner, store, and arcade machine on Gravity Falls! I want that

pig alive!" ordered 2D McGucket, "Sir, what about those kids that come with him?" asked a Bluffbot, 2D McGucket got an

annoyed look for the stupid question, "Ignore them, your goal is the pig, _not_ the kids"

All the Bluffbots and Durloids left the place and started to look frantically for Waddles


	8. Meanwhile, at the First Dimension

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

ZHQGB DQG VRRV NQRZ DERXW ZDGGOHV VHFUHW

* * *

*Gravity Falls Town "8:05 AM"*

Meanwhile at the first dimension's Gravity Falls, Wendy, Soos and Stan were searching around town for Dipper, Mabel and the rest

_"Dippeeeeer_!" called Wendy

"_Mabeeeeeel_!" called Soos

"_Kiiiiiids_!" called Stan

"Ugh, dude this is terrible." said Soos

"Yeah, who knows what has happened to them ever since they were launched?" said Wendy

"Well, that's why we're searching for them, let's go around town and see if anybody has seen them." said Stan

Stan, Wendy and Soos started to look around the arcade, Greasy Diner, the Library, the Museum of history, the Gossiper and Skull fracture, but nor Lazy Susan, Manly Dan, Toby Determined and everybody they meet knew anything about the whereabouts of Dipper, Mabel and the others

"Ugh, I can't believe this." said Stan

"Hey, maybe Robbie and the others know where they went." said Wendy as she pointed at Thompson, Nate, Lee, Tramby and Robbie, who were just a few steps away from them

Wendy, Soos and Stan went to the teenagers

"Hey guys!" greeted Wendy

"Hey Wendy!" greeted Thompson, Nate, Lee and Robbie back while Tramby simply waved her hand

"Hey, I lost track of Dipper, Mabel and their friends, did you saw them here?" asked Wendy

"Hmmm, not that I know." answered Nate

"Nuh-uh." answered lee

"Nope." answered Thompson

Tramby wrote something in her cellphone and wendy's cellphone ranged, when she took it out and looked at her messages, Tramby had sent her a message that read: I did not saw them either

"Does that girl ever leaves her cellphone?" asked Soos

"She does, but it happens very rarely." answered wendy as she put her cellphone back on her pocket

"Robbie, please tell me you saw Dipper and or Mabel coming here." said Wendy

"Hmmm, Dipper is the size of a child and has a picture of a tree on his hat?" asked Robbie

"Yeah that's him! Have you seen him?" answered and then asked Wendy

"I haven't seen him all day." replied Robbie in a deadpan tone

"But I did saw a girly boy coming here, said very loudly that he was gonna get Mabel no matter what. I think he was insane at that time." added Robbie

"A girly boy?" asked Wendy and Soos

"Gideon!" shouted Stan

"Alright, now I know where we need to go now!" added Stan

*Tent of Telepathy "8:07 AM"*

Wendy, Soos and Stan were hiding behind some bushes just a bit close to the Tent of Telepathy

"You know what this means right guys?" asked Stan

"No, what does it mean dude?" asked Soos

"That we're gonna have to _break in_!" answered Stan

Epic music was heard... as Stan, Wendy and Soos went in the Tent of Telepathy without too much trouble

"_We're in_!" shouted Stan

Stan, Wendy and Soos started to look around the Tent of Telepathy for Dipper and, more logically, Mabel

"Let's see, if I was a girl frozen in ice or bounded and gagged somewhere in this place, where would I be?" asked Stan

"Hey Stanford." greeted Gideon

"Hey Gideon." greeted Stan back, not noticing he just passed Gideon

Stan realized he just passed Gideon, called Wendy and Soos and the three-cornered Gideon

"Now Gideon tell me, what did you do with Mabel?" asked Stan

"I have no idea what you're talking about." replied Gideon

"Don't act like an idiot in front of us! We know you would do anything to get Mabel in your little dirty hands!" shouted Stan

"He does?" asked Soos and Wendy

"Look Gramps, I have never tried to capture Mabel ever since I went to the Mystery Shack, so stop bugging me." said Gideon

Stan grabbed Gideon and started to shake him

"_Look little pest!_ Tell me what you did to Mabel or-!" shouted Stan before being interrupted

"**SECURITY!**" shouted Gideon

Two guards and Deuce arrived, Stan put Gideon back on the floor and tried to escape, but he, Wendy and Soos were grabbed by the guards and Deuce

"Deuce, Guards, show them the exit." said Gideon

the two guards and Deuce went and put Stan, Wendy and Soos at the entrance

"There's the exit, leave." said one of the Guards

"**NO! **_I meant kick them out of here_!" shouted Gideon

"Oh okay." said one of the Guards

Stan, Wendy and Soos were kicked out of the Tent of Telepathy

"_And don't come back!_" shouted Gideon as he closed the doors of the Tent of Telepathy

*The Gravity Falls Lake "8:11 AM"*

Stan, Wendy and Soos arrived at the Gravity Falls Lake looking disappointed

"Well, that didn't go well dude." said Soos

"I'm starting to get worried, what if they didn't survive the fall or-or what if they were captured by criminals or-" said Wendy in a worried tone before being interrupted

"_Guys look!_" interrupted Soos

Stan and Wendy looked at the Stanowar, wich was at the place Stan left it in the fishing season

"So that's where I left it, but Soos it's not time to go fishing." said Stan

"Yes Soos, we need to find Dipper, Mabel and the others before something bad happens to them." said Wendy

"No, I meant _that!_" shouted Soos

Soos pointed at two backs that looked like Dipper's and Mabel's in a boat

"Mabel and Dipper!" shouted Wendy

"Everybody get to the Stanowar!" shouted Stan

Stan, Wendy and Soos went running to the Stanowar, Wendy and Soos got in while Stan untied it, when Stan got in, he activated the Stanowar and went to "Dipper" and "Mabel", when they arrived Wendy started to hug "Dipper"

"Oh Dipper! I'm so glad you and Mabel are safe! You scared me for-" said Wendy

Wendy separated a bit from "Dipper", only to discover it was only a lookalike

"Excuse me miss, who is Dipper?" asked the Dipper lookalike

"Huh?" asked Wendy as she put the Dipper lookalike back on the boat

"Who are you kids?" asked Stan

"I'm Jason." said the Dipper lookalike

"And im Kristen." said the Mabel lookalike

"Didn't we saw you here some years ago?" asked Jason

"Actually it was last summer but no matter, have you seen my kids?" asked Stan

"That depends." said Jason

"How do they look like?" asked Kristen

"Like you two, but more important." answered Stan

"Hmmm... Like us... But more important." said Jason while scratching his chin

"I know! I saw kids like them with two other girls flying to the Dump." said Kristen

"Did the girl had a sweater with the picture of a pig in it?" asked Wendy

"They were a big too far to look clearly, but yeah. She had a sweater with what you said" answered Kristen

"Yep, they must be them." said Wendy

"_Then to the Dump!_" shouted Stan

Stan activated his Stanowar to return to land... until he returned to Jason and Kristen

"Are you here alone?" asked Stan

"No, grandpa is coming soon." answered Kristen

"... Do you wanna come with us?" asked Soos

"No, we're fine." answered Jason

"Good, _then to the Dump!_" said and then shouted Stan

Stan activated the Stanowar to return land... again, got out of his boat and he, Wendy and Soos went running to the Dump


	9. The 2nd Mystery Shack

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

SLQHV! SLQHV HYHUBZKHUH!

* * *

*Gravity Falls-2, The Mystery Shack "8:16 AM"*

Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica arrived at the Mystery shack, an old cabin surrounded by trees with purple leaves, purple grass, bushes and a menacing purple sky above itself where Bluffbots and Durloids were passing, but not finding Mabel and the rest.

"Wow." said Dipper

"Yeah... Where's the sign that reads "Mystery Hack"?" said and then asked Mabel

Everybody went walking to the door, but before Mabel pressed the doorbell she turned to Waddles, who was still in his secret agent persona

"Umm could you... how do I say this? You know, maybe they don't know you're... You know." tried to explain Mabel nervously

Waddles was confused but when Mabel pointed at his fedora hat, he realized she meant his animal secret agent persona, Waddles had a nervous grin and did the "Wait a minute" before he removed his fedora hat and assumed his pet persona, Mabel looked at Waddles awkwardly before pressing the doorbell, while waiting everybody also looked at Waddles briefly

"I feel awkward." said Candy

"Same." replied everybody while raising their hands

After a minute or two, Soos-2 opened the door and looked around until he saw Mabel, Dipper and everybody else

"Dipper? Mabel? What are you doing here dudes?" asked Soos-2 mistaking Dipper and Mabel for their 2nd dimension versions

"Come here before the Bluffbots and Durloids find you. And bring your friends too." added Soos-2 as he let Dipper, Mabel and everybody else come in

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go somewhere else." said Soos-2 as he left

"Okay, now let's search for our other us." said Mabel

"I really doubt that will be a problem." said Grenda as she pointed at Mabel-2 and Dipper-2

Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 were in the Living Room where they were playing a game called "Gucket-O-Poli"

"Okay grab a card." said Mabel-2 as she put her figure on the spot that said that

"Conform. I can do that." said Mabel while reading the card she grabbed

Mabel, Dipper and everybody else went in

"Hey guys." greeted Mabel, scaring Mabel-2 and Dipper-2

"Oh no! They're gonna replace us!_ I'm too young to be replaced_!" shouted Mabel-2 while she hided behind Dipper-2

"We didn't conformed soon enough!" shouted Dipper-2

"Nono, we're you but from another dimension." said Mabel as she and Dipper went to their other selfs

"Another Dimension? Is that permitted?" asked Mabel-2

"That seems to be the case." replied Mabel

Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 noticed that Waddles was with them, Mabel-2 got out of the couch and went running to Waddles

"Look Dipper! Waddles's back!" shouted Mabel-2 while hugging Waddles

"Umm, Mabel. That's our Waddles." said Mabel

"Oh... Can i hug him a little bit longer?" asked Mabel-2

"Sure?" replied Mabel

Mabel-2 hugged Waddles, both Dipper's glared at them and took out a handkerchief to clean the tears that came out of their eyes, and Mabel-2 released Waddles after a moment

"Sorry, it's just that our Waddles left one day and he never came back." said Mabel-2

Just in that moment, Wendy-2 arrived

"Guys remember we can't make too much noise except when it's McGucket's... Please tell me I'm _not_ seeing a pair of you and three more random people." said and then requested Wendy-2 while covering her eyes and then turning around

"Four counting Waddles." said Mabel while holding Waddles

"There's a reason for this. I have justified plausible negation." said Wendy-2 as she left

"So, what have you been doing all summer?" asked Mabel

"Summer? I think that was prohibited a long time ago.* replied Dipper-2

Everybody gasped, Mabel looked worried

"Summer was prohibited? T-That's terrible." said Mabel

"Why? What's so great about summer?" asked Mabel-2 as she got back on the sofa

"Summer... It's simply the greatest season." replied Mabel

Mabel standed up and danced around Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 as music started to begin

_The longest da-ays,_

_The shortest Ni-ights,_

_The Shiniest Su-un,_

Dipper started to sing as well, causing Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 to turn to him

_And the warmest wea-ther._

Suddenly, a lot of people were seen relaxing, spending some fun and breathing in and out

_It's Summer, it's that time of the year when we relax and take some fresh air._

Many families were then show hugging each other, chasing each other playfully and spending time together

_It's Summer, it's spending time with your family and enjoying activities that remove all despair._

Many sports were then show with many people cheering on the players

_Picnic, Volleyball, Canadian Football, are just some of them all._

After that and back at the present in the 2nd dimension, Mabel continued to sing before looking at her and Dipper's 2nd dimension selfs

_It's Summer, The perfect season to relax.  
_

*Flashback*

Cut to a flashback where Mabel and Dipper were in the car of their parents looking around all the beautiful Oregon forest and finally, after passing a sign that read "Welcome to Gravity Falls", they saw Gravity Falls and finally, The Mystery Shack

_Summer, is when you go to another town never seen before._

Then at Gravity Falls, Mabel and Dipper were meeting a lot of people before going back to the Mystery Shack, where they started to work with Wendy and Soos

_Summer, is meeting people all around town and work with the ones you love._

*Back at the present*

_It's also,_

To clarify what she meant, Candy and Grenda dressed as gnomes and started to chase them without moving while Dipper and Mabel were at the table, Dipper acting like he was using a steering wheel

_Run away from Gnomes,_

Mabel then started to fight a wax statue of king Louis XVI with an axe and after accidentally decapitating it, the severed wax head went flying to the hands of Mabel-2

_Fight evil wax statues, _

After that, Dipper, dressed as Gideon, and Mabel were sitting in a table while Dipper did the best he could to look psychotic

_Date a psychotic kid._

Before continuing 3 brief guitars were played, first by Candy, then by Pacifica and finally by Grenda, wich played in a speaker way too close to Pacifica, paralyzing her

_Go to a haunted Store,_

Dipper then showed Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 a photocopier and put himself on top of it, making images of himself and putting them on the ground just so that they came to life and started to dance with Dipper

_make photo-copy clones,_

Then, out of nowhere, the clones disappeared, Dipper was playing the drum while Mabel played an electric guitar

_and live with the Manota-_

"Oh wait I think we're going to fast." interrupted Dipper

Cut to Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 looking traumatized

_Summer, it's karaoke and video games with a bit of trick-or-treat._

After that line, Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 grinned and looked at each other before seeing Mabel pulling a chart showing the Mystery shack

_Summer, is go around with your brother investigating all kind of abnormalities._

_it's the ideal for me._

Mabel went back to her 2nd dimension counterpart

_The longest da-ays,_

Both Mabel and Mabel-2 started to sing together when the latter got up from the sofa

_The shortest Ni-ights,_

_The Shiniest Su-un,_

Both Dipper's singed their part

_And the warmest wea-ther._

Then, Mabel singed alone while she, Dipper, Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 were going up and down and moving trought the sky in a car wheel

_Summer, is full of moments we'll treasure for the rest of our lives._

The twins and their 2d counterparts then were swimming in the beach, running around chasing each other, playing with a ball, catching butterflies in their nets, etc

_Summer, We gotta enjoy it while we can before school arrives._

The twins and their 2d counterparts were jumping around, drinking Pitt soda

_Mystery Fair's and Pitt soda, running down our chins._

After that, Mabel and Dipper slided at the middle of a giant stage, Mabel and Dipper playing the guitar while Candy, Grenda and Pacifica played as dancers and backup

_Summer, the perfect season to relax._

Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 danced trought the stage as Mabel singed the last line inside a giant circle shaped like the moon

_And that's Summer, the greatest of the seasons._

After the song finished, everything returned to normal

"Wow. Summer, sounds awesome." said Dipper-2

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg." said Mabel


	10. Going to the resistance

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

L ZDON DZDB

* * *

*The Mystery Shack-2, Living Room "8:24 AM"*

Meanwhile with Waddles, he was walking trought the room until he saw the television turning on, it was Old Man McGucket-2

"This is a message for the warthog from another dimension." said Old Man McGucket-2

Waddles was amused and annoyed at the same time

"Look little buddy, I have a proposition for you. You give yourself in or else... Dramatic pause... I'll turn those friends of you into cyborgs!* explained Old Man McGucket-2

Suddenly, a picture showing both Dipper and Mabel and their friends appeared on the screen just at the same time Waddles got an "You're kidding!" look on his face

"Yes, I'm absolutely serious. Or you pay the prize or your friends and owners will pay it themselves." said Old Man McGucket-2

"Hahahaha! See you later, I have to go touch a llama." added Old Man McGucket-2 before the tv turned off

Waddles left walking past the kids, hoping they didn't notice him, however Mabel did notice him and while Waddles was walking to a door, he hid behind the sofa and put on his fedora hat, kept running to the door but was stopped when he heard Mabel's voice calling for him, just at that moment both Mabel and Dipper arrived

"Well look at this, nothing has changed isn't it?" said and then asked Mabel

"Were you ever part of our family? Were you Waddles? Or were we just cover for you ?" asked Mabel seemingly about to cry

Waddles couldn't say anything on his defense

"Did you ever thought we would be able to help you? That we could have been a team? Or was what that other McGucket said true?" asked Mabel

Waddles was silent and looked down with a face of sadness, Mabel got the wrong idea

"Well... If that's how you feel then go." said Mabel as she went and opened a door for Waddles

Waddles walked trought the door but stopped to look at Mabel for a moment

"Leave." said Mabel while pointing outside

Waddles looked at the ground and started to walk away as rain awkwardly started

_I walk away_

_From you my friend_

_I hope that this_

_Is not the end_

_Of all the times we figured out_

_How to seize the day_

_And I walk away_

_For the greater good(I walk away)_

_You can't understand(But i still walk away)_

_It's for your safety,_

_But you were misled,_

_And now you don't trust me._

Waddles turned around to look at Mabel for one last time, Mabel had tears running down from her eyes

_But even if I walk away,_

_This is not my goodbye,_

_We'll see each other again..._

Mabel wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around as Waddles continued to walk away

_But I still walk away_

_Ooh... (I'll walk away, but we'll see aagaaiinn)_

After the song ended, Mabel closed the door

"Mabel, why did you do that?" asked Dipper, incapable of believing what Mabel just did

"I just did what I needed to do." replied Mabel

"But Mabel, he was our friend-" said Dipper before being interrupted

"_He never was our friend_! He was a secret agent all this time and we have failed to know that ever since I got him... We weren't anything to him but cover, he never was our friend... Let alone part of our family.* interrupted Mabel

Dipper went silent after that

"Let's just get back to the others." said Mabel

Both Mabel and Dipper returned to the Living Room, where their 2nd dimension selfs were

"Okay, so you never had summer in your life." said Mabel

"No, ever since we arrived here we have been trapped hiding from the Blubbsbots and Durloids." said Mabel-2

"Well, we're gonna change that now, we'll free you from that old man's slavery." said Mabel

"but we'll need some help." said Candy

"How about if we search for Pacifica from this dimension?" suggested Mabel

"Who's Pacifica?" asked Dipper-2

"Here." said Pacifica while raising a hand

"Nono not you Pacifica, the Pacifica from this dimension." said Mabel

"Oh." said Pacifica as she lowered her hand

"Hmmm... The northwest mansion is in the city." said Dipper-2

"Then let's go over there!" shouted Mabel as she grabbed her other self's hand

"But what about the patrolling Blubbsbots and Durloids?" asked Mabel-2

"Don't worry we have a plan." answered Mabel

"We do?" asked Grenda

Everybody quietly left the Mystery Shack and looked around to chekc that there were no patrolling Bluffbots or Durloids in sight, after seeing that it was safe, everybody started to slowly walk to the town

"The quieter we are the easier it will be to go to-" quietly said Mabel before pausing

Suddenly, a Blubbsbot and Durloid appeared right in front of them

"Okay, we need to be more quiet then that." said Mabel

"May I please see your identifications?" asked the Blubbsbot and Durloid in unison

"Umm." said Mabel

"Show your papers or prepare to die. Show your pap-lets-ghost-bust-trooooid" said the Blubbsbot before shutting down

Grenda-2 ripped out the Bluffbot's circuits and then kick the Durloid's head so hard it went flying away

"I can't stand those things." said Grenda-2

"Wow." everybody said

"That's me? _I'm cool_!" said Grenda

"You're part of the resistance?" asked Mabel-2

"I used to be in the resistance, but I got to so good at it, I started resisting it." answered Grenda-2

"Hey Grenda, could you guide us to the Northwest Mansion?" asked Dipper

"... And who are you?" asked Grenda-2

"It's a long story, will you just help us or what?" said and then asked Pacifica

"Hmm... Alright, come with me." answered Grenda-2

Everybody started to follow Grenda-2 just as Waddles-2 arrived at the scene, he walked to the destroyed Bluffbot and Durloid, and then got a call from Old Man McGucket-2

"You know what to do, Pigborg. Get them and bring them to me." ordered Old Man McGucket-2

The call ended and Waddles-2 got an evil grin on his face as he left flying the place

*The Gravity Falls Dump "8:40 AM"*

Back at the 1st dimension, Wendy, Soos and Stan had arrived to the Dump and started to look for the kids

"_Diippeer_!" called Wendy trought the garbage

"_Maabeel_!" called Stan trought the garbage too

"Hey Mr Pines!" called Soos

"What!" shouted Stan

"Come here! I think I found something useful." shouted Soos

Both Wendy and Stan went to where Soos was and saw the dimensional machine that Old Man McGucket made

"So this is the dimensional machine." said Stan

"What are we supposed to do with this?" asked Wendy

"Hmmm, maybe if we could take it back to the Mystery Shack we could fix it and find the kids." said Soos

"Sounds like a plan, Wendy help us carry this thing back." said Stan

"Alright Stan." said Wendy

Stan, Soos and Wendy worked together to hold the machine and take it back to the Mystery Shack to fix it


	11. The Resistance and the Portal

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

PDB WKH RWKHU-GLPHQVLRQ-LQDWRU-OLNH-VTXDUH-WKLQJ EH ZLWK BLX

* * *

*McGucket's-2 Place, Somewhere in the Middle Level "8:35 AM"*

Both Old Man McGucket's were Somewhere in the Middle Level of Old Man McGucket-2 Place, Old Man McGucket was showing his 2D counterpart the machine he made that made it possible for him and the kids to travel to the 2nd dimension

"Behold! _The Dimensional Portal_!" shouted Old Man McGucket

"I can hear you, okay? Introduce your inventions the normal way evil people would." said Old Man McGucket-2

"Sorry it's a habit." apologized Old Man McGucket

Both McGucket's walked to the machine, Old Man McGucket-2 seeing the buttons

"So, how does it work?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

"Well, I press the button and the portal opens." replied Old Man McGucket

"I would suggest you to step back a bit." added Old Man McGucket

Old Man McGucket-2 walked away and Old Man McGucket went to the button, pressed it... and the machine did nothing

"Mhm, predictable." thought Old Man McGucket-2

"I-I-I don't get it, it worked when the kids... Hold on, _the kids_!" said and then realized Old Man McGucket

Old Man McGucket-2 got a smug smile after his other self said that

"So, those kids helped you?" asked Old Man McGucket-2 while he turned around

"Well yeah, but I build it!" answered Old Man McGucket

"Hmhmhm, guess those kids are way more important then I thought... It's been decided then." thought Old Man McGucket-2

Old Man McGucket-2 went walking towards a giant computer, wich after being activated summoned a giant Tv Screen outside McGucket's-2 place towards the entire Gravity Falls

"**Calling all Blubbsbots and Durloids!**" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 trought the giant Tv Screen

All the Blubbsbots and Durloids in the area, including some in the Greasy diner-2 who were eating pancakes, ceased what they were doing and formed a line just in front of the Giant Tv Screen

"I have changed my mind. You're goal is to get both the kids and the pig-" said Old Man McGucket-2 trought the

giant Tv Screen

"_Alive_!" shouted both McGucket's trought the giant Tv screen in unison

"Now you owe me _2_ sodas!" said Old Man McGucket trought the giant Tv Screen

"Just get going!" ordered Old Man McGucket-2 trought the giant Tv Screen to the Blubbsbots and Durloids

"_Yes sir_!" shouted the Blubbsbots and Durloids in unison

All the Blubbsbots and Durloids left flying and started to patrol all the zones again, except they wee now searching for the kids

*Alley close to the Northwest Mansion-2 "8:40 AM"*

Meanwhile, the kids were following Grenda-2 trought an Alley when Grenda-2 spotted a patrolling Blubbsbot and Durloid approaching

"Hide! They're coming!" shouted Grenda-2

Everybody hided behind or inside of some object, thankfully the robots were stupid enough to simply keep going and not check anything in the alley, when they left everybody got out of the place they were hiding and saw that Mabel, Dipper and everybody else in a giant Screen

"That's not good is it?" asked Grenda

"No, and we better get to the Mansion before it gets even worse." replied Grenda-2

Everybody continued until they arrived at the main entrance of the Northwest Mansion-2

"We're here." said Grenda-2

"But how are we gonna get inside?" asked Dipper

A trap door soon enough opened beneath everybody fell in it, where they went trought a long fall until they touched ground and, before they could do anything, be captured between ropes by the children of Gravity Falls-2 and Pacifica-2 went walking to them

"Who're the ones who dare come here?" asked Pacifica-2 in a cold, menacing tone

"_Hey Pacifica_!" greeted Mabel

"... Do I know you?" asked Pacifica-2

"Hey Pacifica." greeted Grenda-2

"Ugh, I do know you. What are you doing here Grenda? I thought you were "resisting" us." said and then asked Pacifica-2

"I'm here give you Mabel and Dipper, the kids Wendy's taking care of." answered Grenda-2

"Wendy has two pairs of brats to take care of?" asked Pacifica-2

"Not exactly, I, Dipper, and the others are from another dimension. We got lost and we thought you could help us." explained Mabel to Pacifica-2

"Hmmmm... Okay, _release them_!" said and then ordered Pacifica-2

The kids did what Pacifica-2 said, causing everybody to spin and then end up as a human pyramid wich then promptly collapsed

"Follow me." said Pacifica-2

Everybody got up and started to follow Pacifica-2 while also looking around the resistance

"So, what do you do here other me?" asked Pacifica

"That's classified information, in other words, none of your business." replied Pacifica-2

"Could you at least tell us where we're going?" asked Dipper

"You're gonna meet the one who knows about opening dimensional portals." answered Pacifica-2

They went trought a giant door and then stopped right in front of a chair close to a computer, wich then turned around to show Candy-2 as the person Pacifica-2 was talking about

"Candy?" asked Mabel

"That's **doctor** Candy for you." replied Candy-2

"Yeah yeah whatever, look doctor candy I need your help." said Pacifica-2

"What would be the problem?" asked Candy-2

"These group of kids got transported to this dimension and I need you to transport them back home." answered Pacifica-2

"Hi." greeted Mabel while waving her hand

"Hmmm, that will be difficult." said Candy-2

"Why?" asked Candy

"Look at the computer." said Candy-2

Candy-2 wrote something down and then computer then showed a circle with small dots in side, the dots represented the dimensions

"This picture symbolises our entire multiverse." said Candy-2

"Our multiverse is divided in those little snowballs?" asked Mabel

"First, yes. Second, the "_snowballs_" represent the dimensions of the multiverse." replied Candy-2

"As you can see, this sphere represents your dimension, and _this_ one represents _ours._" said Candy-2 while pointing at the dots

"Ooooh." said Mabel

"How do we go from here to our dimension?" asked Dipper while pointing at said dots

"It's very easy to cross clockwise, counter-clockwise however, would overcharge the local network." answered Candy-2

"So?" asked Mabel

"We _can_ open a portal to your dimension, but it will be very unstable, so you must cross it once it opens. said Candy-2

"Okay, how long will it take?" asked Pacifica

"I have the materializer ready, I can open it now." answered Candy-2 while pointing to said materializer

"Cool." said Grenda

*The Mystery Shack, Outside "9:00 AM"*

Back at the first dimension, Stan, Wendy and Soos put the machine they "brought" from the Dump on the floor

"Okay, this is surely the machine that McGucket made. The question is, how are we gonna turn it on?" said and then asked Stan

"I don't know about you, but I'm going for some nachos dude." said Soos as he left and went to the Mystery Shack

"... Okay, I guess I can count on you Wendy?" asked Stan

"I normally would simply skip this, but it's for Dipper and Mabel. Count on me." answered Wendy

"Good, let's get started." said Stan

Suddenly, the machine turned on opening a portal wich was opened by Candy's-2 materializer

"The portal will close if it's anything happens to it, so cross it as fast as you can." said Candy-2

Mabel and Dipper walked at the front of the portal and saw Stan and Wendy at the other side

"_Wendy_!" said Dipper

"_Grunkle Stan_!" said Mabel

"_Guys_!" shouted both Wendy and Stan in unison

"You're alive!" shouted Wendy while coming closer to the portal

"Woah woah woah Wendy, stop there, this portal will close if _anything_ happens." said Dipper

"Oh." said Wendy while leaving the portal alone

"Say, where's Soos?" asked Mabel

Just at that moment, Soos went running towards Stan and Wendy while escaping from Schmebulock

"Run! A dwarf is approaching dude!" shouted Soos while running towards Stan and Wendy

"No Soos! **Stop**!" shouted Stan and Wendy

Unfortunately, Soos crashed with Stan and Wendy, causing them to go trought the portal, causing it to close and leaving Stan, Wendy and Soos at the second dimension


	12. Going Underground and Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

ORRN RXW, D WUDS!

* * *

*McGucket-2 Place, Somewhere at The Middle Level "9:05 AM"*

Somewhere at the middle level, Waddles jumped from the ceiling just to be captured on a mini-jail the second he touched the ground, both McGucket's went walking to him, Old Man McGucket-2 sporting an evil smile

"Heya Waddles the Pig, remember when I said in the message that, if you surrendered, your owners would go unharmed? Weeelll, change of plans! Turns out I need them to complete the machine my really stupid other self made." said Old Man McGucket-2

Cut to Old Man McGucket acting like his crazy self

"Geez, I'm really that silly in another dimension?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

Waddles nodded, disappointed

"Well whatever, with you here, I have the perfect bait for those naïve, little children!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

Old Man McGucket-2 started to laugh madly, scaring even his other self, with Waddles looking hopeless

*Northwest Mansion-2, The Resistance "9:06 AM"*

In the resistance, Everybody couldn't believe what just happened, the portal closed when Stan, Wendy and Soos went trought it, trapping them with everybody else in the 2nd dimension

"Woah, what happened?" asked Stan as he, Wendy and Soos got up

"Soos went running to you two and then you went trought the portal and it closed!" answered Dipper

"Good job, Jorge, Good job ruining our way back home!" yelled Pacifica at Soos

"Hey it's not my fault I was being chased by a dwarf." said Soos

"That was a gnome." said Mabel

"Now what do we do?" asked Grenda

"Well, standing like idiots will clearly do no good." said a Mysterious, Female Voice

Everybody turned around to see Wendy-2, with her resistance clothing, coming out of the shadows

"_Chief Wendy_!" shouted Pacifica-2

"That's me? I look better than I thought." said Wendy

"I heard and saw everything, and I believe I know what we need to do." said Wendy-2

"And what would that be?" asked Pacifica-2

"You will return to your own dimension once our mechanic expert fixes Candy's-2 materializer." said Wendy-2

Just after saying that, Soos-2, wearing engineer clothing, went in

"Soos?" asked Dipper-2

"Soos the name, fixing's my game. And I'm never lame dude." said Soos-2

"Ummm, what do you want us to do?" asked Mabel-2

"You two will go back home and act like this never happened." answered Wendy-2

"_What?!_" asked Dipper-2

"But Wendy!" shouted Mabel-2

"But _nothing_! You're too young to understand, I don't want to lose another member of what I consider my family." said Wendy-2

"Consider family? You never saw your family?" asked Wendy

"The last time I did was when McGucket took over. Ever since that day, all I have left is Soos, Mabel and Dipper." answered Wendy-2

"We could help you somehow." said Dipper

"Yeah, please let us help!" said Mabel

"I already told you-" said Wendy-2 before pausing

Everybody heard an email sound as they heard Candy-2 calling for them, they then turned around

"Guys, a news flash has arrived." said Candy-2 while pointing at the computer

In the computer screen, a Blubbsbot and Durloid appeared behind a desk holding papers with the picture of the Gravity Falls news flash behind them

"Hello inhabitants of Gravity Falls and intruders from another dimension." greeted the Blubbsbot

"We have a special news flash this week!" shouted the Durloid in excitement

"The animal secret agent intruder from another dimension, Waddles the Pig, wanted for: Crossing dimensions, resist arrest, and becoming an internet sensation because of the mysterious appearence of the LOLPigs pictures, has been captured." said the Blubbsbot

"*Gasp*! Waddles!" shouted Mabel worried

"We believe we won't be seeing him again, except as a Pigborg." said the Bluffbot

"On irrelevant news, the food court on Lord McGucket is officially open." said the Durloid

"_Yeah_!" shouted both Grenda's

"It's 9:10 AM and this has been a Gravity Falls news flash." said the Bluffbot before the screen turned off

"Waddles needs us, We gotta free him!" said Mabel

"But I thought you said he was only using you." said Pacifica

"I know what I said, I was hurt-" said Mabel before being interrupted

"And OOC." interrupted Dipper

"But we can't leave without our dear Waddles." resumed Mabel

"I may be unable to open the portal again unless Soos can fix it instantly." said Candy-2

"No matter, we still need to break Waddles free." said Mabel

"Well, let's leave and go to that place that robot said." said Mabel-2

Suddenly, they heard some police car sounds coming from above, it was the Blubbsbots and Durloids

"Surrender resistance! _You're cornered_!" shouted a Bluffbot

"Please come out so we can capture you properly!" shuoted a Durloid

"There's why it won't work, we'll use the underground cave rail to get there." said Wendy-2

"Soos you'll ride." added Wendy-2

"Understood." said Soos

"Not you, the _other_ you." said Wendy-2

"Understood." said Soos-2

"We'll come with you." said Dipper-2

"I already told you you're going back home." said Wendy-2

"This is work for man, woman and some... Children from another dimension." said Wendy-2

*Underground Cave Rail to McGucket's-2 place "9:22 AM"*

Everybody was in mine cars conected to resemble a train/rail/something and going straight to the place Waddles was trapped in

"So tell me, do you do any teenage things?" asked Wendy to her other self

"No, ever since McGucket conquered Gravity Falls I do not have time for teenager things. Soos, Dipper and Mabel are the only family I have so my only goal so far. Is to protect them." answered Wendy-2

Suddenly, Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 appeared in the mine cars behind them

"Oh how sweet." said Mabel-2

"What are you doing here?!" asked Wendy-2

"We're coming with you." replied Dipper-2

"No you're supposed to be back at the cabin!" shouted Wendy-2 referring to the Mystery Shack-2

"Please, let us help." said Dipper-2

"Yeah, we can be useful" said Mabel-2

"But..." said Wendy-2

Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 started to sport Puppy-dog eyes to try convince Wendy-2 who, after looking at her other self doing the same thing, gived up

"Sigh" Fine." said Wendy-2

"Yay!" shouted Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 in unison

"But! You're staying here with me" said Wendy-2

"Got it." said Mabel-2

"How long do we have to wait until we arrive?" asked Mabel to Soos-2

"Just wait a minute, we're gonna stop soon enough." answered Soos-2

"Hey i have an idea, how about if we go to the food court? They have nachos there!" suggested Grenda-2

"Grenda, do you always think with our stomach?" aksed Pacifica-2

"Well, those are good nachos, and I'm hungry." replied Grenda-2

They stopped close to a giant metal door and everybody, except Dipper-2, Mabel-2, Wendy-2 and Soos-2, got out of the mine car and went walking to the door, they opened it and went inside with ease

"Wow, that was easy." said Stan

"Hey, there's Waddles!" shouted Mabel while pointing at Waddles

Mabel went running to Waddles, being followed by everybody else while Waddles was waving his metallic hands to tell them to stop

"What's wrong Waddles?" asked Mabel

"_This_!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

The lights turned on, showing everybody, including Waddles, being surrounded by Bluffbots and Durloids with both Old Man McGucket's

"**Oh come on!**" shouted Stan in frustration


	13. Run and never turn back!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

WKH JUHDW HVFDSH!

* * *

*McGucket-2 Place, Somewhere at The Middle Level "9:10 AM"*

Old Man McGunket-2 giggled like a mad man, while the other him beside him's laugh seemed saner. That was saying a lot,

considering the fact that Old Man McGunket tried to destroy the city with giant robots in the past.

"So," Old Man McGunket-2 said,

"You all thought you could just sneak in here and get your precious swine back without me knowing?

I can't believe you had the gall to come here without anyways of escape."

Dipper and Mabel looked over at each other before sheepishly grinning at the Old Man McGunkets.

"Yeah, we," Dipper began rubbing his lobe, "We probably could have thought this through better..."

Waddles began to think through all of the gadgets that he was given before this all began.

He had been trying to think of a plan since he was told that Dipper and Mable were going to be involved against

Old Man McGunket-2's promise. But, he couldn't think of anything; his mind was blank with panic.

Only after he glanced at Grunkle Stan did he have an idea of escape.

The pig looked over at a clock above the entrance, a grin in his thoughts. It was 9:10 AM.

"NoW what to do with you," Old Man McGunket said before Waddles pressed a button on his mechanical hand.

A projector screen appeared, revealing... a Video showing Stan bathing

Everyone shielded their eyes screaming.

"_**AAHH, MY EYES**_!" Old Man McGunket-2 screamed.

"_THE HANDSOMENESS MAKES IT HIDEOUS! AGENT W, __**WHY**_?!" Stan shrieked.

"Agent W?" Mabel asked, "Is there something you'd like to tell us, Grunkle Stan?"

"Uh..." Stan looked over at the robots who began shielding their eyes,

completely distracted by the horrid scene, "Look! Their distracted! Let's get out of here, shall we?"

The group ran for it, back to the cave rails. They each got on a cart, and rode down the tracts.

By the time they started moving, Old Man McGunket-2 was well aware of this,

and ordered the Bluffbots and Durloids to hunt them down.

"Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea," Wendy-2 said hopping over to the back cart where those from the First Dimension were.

As they passed a railroad sign, Wendy-2 quickly tore it out of the ground as they passed.

"Let's dance, _dumb-bots_!"

Wendy-2 proceeded to use the sign as a weapon, smacking and hitting any of the pursuing robots that were close by,

added with her martial arts. Everyone stared in awe and shock.

"Can you do that?" Dipper asked Wendy, who was equally surprised at her alternate self's ability.

"I dunno, apparently," Wendy said motioning to her alternate self.

"There's too many," Wendy-2 grunted, "We need something more powerful against these things!"

Waddles was way ahead of Wendy-2, pressing another button on his robot hand just as another Bluffbot flew towards them.

The magnetic force from the hand tore off the Bluffbot's arm, just before Wendy-2 smacked it away like a golf ball.

Waddles motioned to Dipper and Mable who quickly went over to him and assisted him on rewiring the hand,

and then using the mechanical laser-gun arm against the robots.

It was actually a lot more usable than Wendy-2-who was resting as she backed over to the others-was at the moment,

and it took down ten times the robots she could.

"...Can we do that?" Dipper-2 asked.

"No, keep your heads down," Wendy-2 ordered. Dipper-2 and Mable-2 obeyed.

Just then, another laser blasted out from the pursuers and shot the gun hand out of the grips of Waddles, Dipper, and Mable.

"_No, no, no_!" Dipper yelled, trying the gain back grip.

The robot hand fell into the dark abyss below the tracks.

Everyone looked to see that the one who shot it out of their hands was none other than Pigborg,

who wore an evil glare on his face.

"Waddles?" Mable-2 whispered.

Pigborg shot another laser, this time at the carts.

Though everyone managed to dodge, a huge flame erupted in on of the carts, separating the second dimension from the first.

The train-carts began to slow down.

"What's happening?" Wendy-2 barked at Pacifica-2, who had the controls of the train-carts.

"The engine's overheating," Pacifica-2 said, "_I don't know how much this thing will handle_!"

"We're almost there," Wendy-2 murmured, staring at the exit before turning to the first dimension people,

"Okay, come on! To the front of the-."

The flames separating the group grew as the robots came closer and closer.

Wendy-2's heart raced as she realized that she had to make an impossible choice.

All that she held dear to her were going to be...

Wendy-2 turned to the first dimension group, a cold glare on her face, albeit her eyes were filled with regret.

"You guys are on your own," she said before stabbing the metal stick part of the sign onto the screw keeping

half of the carts together, causing the first dimension group to stop where they were

while the others escaped through the exit.

2nd Dimension Dipper and Mabel stared in horror as they only caught a glimpse of their alternate selves

being surrounded by robots, and an icy smirk from Pigborg, just before the entrance to the evil lair closed.

"_WHY'D YOU DO THAT_?!" Dipper-2 yelled angrily at Wendy-2.

"I couldn't risk them capturing us," Wendy-2 stated, "Or any of you for that matter."

"We were so close," Dipper-2 said, "You didn't have to leave them behind! We could have made it! We could have _ALL_ made it!"

"Or we would've all been captured by the Bluffbots and Durrloids,"

Wendy-2 argued, "I couldn't risk that. Someone's got to be the adult here, Dipper."

Everyone fell into silence.

"...Man, I could really go for some nachos right about now,"

Grenda-2 said earning a glare from Pacifica-2, "What?"

*McGucket-2 Place, Somewhere at The Middle Level "9:17 AM"*

Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Stan, Wendy, Soos, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica were being held by their arms by Bluffbots and Durloids

while Old Man McGucket-2 stared at them with an evil grin. Pigborg was making sure they didn't tried escape

"So now that I have all of you trapped here, with no way to escape, you have no choice but to fix my other selfs machine!"

shouted Old Man McGucket-2 while laughing madly, thinking he had won. "No" said Mabel after a beat, "That's not an option,

fix the machine" said and ordered Old Man McGucket-2, "No" repeated Mabel, "Look I would fix it myself, but it looks like

my other me is an idiot" said Old Man McGucket-2 referring to his other self, "_Hey_!" shouted Old Man McGucket in an offended

Tone, "Fix it!" yelled Old McGucket-2 clearly losing his patience, "No" said Mabel again.

"Hey hey, may I speak for a minute?" asked Pacifica, "Okay, so I just discovered Mabel's pet is a secret agent, and believe

it or not it's the most normal thing I have seen this day, but who exactly is _that_ guy?" said and then asked Pacifica.

Old Man McGucket-2 and Mabel stared at Pacifica, Old Man McGucket-2 sporting an "Are you serious?" look on his face.

"**FIX THE MACHINE**!" yelled Old Man McGucket-2, "No" said Mabel yet again, "Alright I didn't wanted to do this

but you have left my with no choice!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 having finally lost his patience before leaving and then

returning with a hand puppet in his hand, "_Hi I'm Banter, and I'm gonna ask you to; FIX THE ACCURSED MACHINE_!" said and then

yelled Old Man McGucket-2 acting as the puppet, "No" said Mabel in an unamused tone, "Really? At your age I would do _anything_

a puppet told me to do" said Old Man McGucket-2 while removing the puppet from his hand, "Buddy, we're twelve" said Dipper,

"Yeah what age did you thought we were?" asked Mabel, "I don't know 6, 9-it's difficult to guess with only one eye!" replied

and then yelled Old Man McGucket-2, "_Just fix the machine_!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 while throwing his hand puppet at the

floor, "No" said Mabel, "Come on, i just wanna cross dimensions and conquer _your_ Gravity Falls!" said Old Man McGucket-2,

"Well that's the reason; why would we do something that would lead us to our self-destruction?" said and then asked Mabel.

*Self destruction... Self destruct-Wait I got it!* said and then realized as he went walking to the machine, "This machine

started to work once the kids removed my self destruct button, I wonder why I installed it again but no matter" explained

Old Man McGucket while his 2D counterpart smiled and Mabel stared with an "Uh oh" look on her face, "See? I remove this

button and throw it away, fix some of these circuits and now's the time to try it" said Old Man McGucket while he fixed the

machine and pressed a button, wich made the Dimensional Portal open the portal without any problems, _"It works! It works! It_

_functions properly_!" shouted Old Man McGucket in amazement while his other self turned to Mabel, "Well look _who's_ useless

now!" said Old Man McGucket-2 in a mocking tone

"And since you have no more for me, I shall bring you to your doom!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 before laughing like mad,

The Pigborg then pointed at his other self, "Yes doom for him too" said Old Man McGucket-2, Pigborg then pointed at everybody

else, "Yes them too, doom for everyone; _Doom, Doom, Doom_," said Old Man McGucket-2, "_Doom_!" shouted bot McGucket's in unison,

"Ha! You owe me_ three _sodas!" said Old Man McGucket while crossing his arms, "Ugh and doom for him too" said Old Man

McGucket-2 while leaving, "W-What? But _I'm you_!" said Old Man McGucket, "Dooooom!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 while holding

the puppet he threw to the ground, "Wow if I had a nickel for every time a puppet defeated me, I would have 2 nickels, wich

isn't much but it's weird it happened twice right?" said and then asked Old Man McGucket


	14. DOOM!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

ULJKW ZKHUH ZH VWDUWHG

* * *

*McGucket-2 Place, The Doom Room "9:30 AM"*

At the Doom Room, After Old Man McGucket-2 appeared trought a giant screen to enjoy the view, all the stuff that happened in the very first chapter of this story repeated itself, including the Gobblewonker giving a huge intimidating roar to everybody

"I'm gonna be honest Dipper, I can't find something positive about this situation at all." said Mabel

"I really doubt anybody can Mabel." said Dipper

"Blah blah blah Sunscreen." said Mabel

"Blah blah blah Tyrone." said Dipper

"Oh yeah? _Well Welcome to Gravity Falls_!" shouted Stan

The monster roared again, causing Stan to shut up and return to the line

"Wow, Dejavu-_ish._" remarked Dipper amused

"H-Hey are you sure you wanna get rid of me? I can still be useful! Like, what if you need an actor? I can play a ferret, or- or a clam... Or maybe I could be your buddy!" said Old Man McGucket trying to convince his other self

"_Doom!_" said Old Man McGucket-2 trought the giant tv screen

"Oh okay." said Old Man McGucket as he returned to the line

"Now's the time to play my favorite game; Poke the Gobblewonker with a stick." said Old Man McGucket-2

After saying that, some Bluffbots and Durloids carrying sticks started to poke the Gobblewonker, obviously annoying it while a Bluffbot was pulling the lever that locked the door of the Gobblewonker's cell

"_Crankity Crankity Crankity!_ I love that crank." said Old Man McGucket-2 enjoying the view

"Your books are ready sir." said a Bluffbot that was carrying a tray with a lot of books

"So fast?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

While Old Man McGucket-2 enjoyed his books, Waddles was trying to break free from the chains until Mabel told him to look at the Durloid that passed them, in the Durloids back there was the keys, Waddles moved the chains a little to show his watch and then pressed the first button wich activated the magnet, attracting the keys to Waddles and then the whole Durloid to them, causing them to hang on the Durloid to not fall to the pit of lava

"_Please tell me this isn't your plan!_" shouted Stan while he was just meters from touching the lava

Dipper went to the back of the Durloid, then removed the plate in the back to try hack the circuits of the Durloid

"You're starting rule 32-_Let's run around the Fire hydrant!_" said the Durloid before changing to a happier tone thanks to Dippers hacking

The Durloid started to fly out of control as Dipper continued to hack the Durloid

"What do you think you're doing dude?!" shouted Soos

"I know what I'm doing!" clarified Dipper

"My bell is missing." randomly said the Durloid

While they continued to fly trought the skies without warning, many Bluffbots and Durloids went to them but only got destroyed by the usage of the Durloids arm cannon by Mabel, one of the many parts of the robots flied to the Bluffbot pulling the lever of the Gobblewonker cell's, causing it to lose its head and then shutdown while everybody got on the top of the cell after they got out of the Durloid, with the lever being pulled backwards the door of the Gobblewonker cell's closed causing everybody to go "YAY" just before the door falled to the ground anyway and everybody went "Oh come on!"

The Gobblewonker walked/swimmed/whatever out of the cell while shaking everybody up there, causing Waddles to drop the keys to the bottom of the cell, he motioned everybody to follow him down the cell and everybody did so, thought Old Man McGucket took a bit

"I know this is a bad moment, but I always skipped gym back at school." said Old Man McGucket

The Gobblewonker noticed and jumped to the top of the cell, causing everybody to jump down while Waddles holded a part of the cell and the keys falled to the hands of a screaming Pacifica just as everybody stood still

"Oh goody! _Free me, quick!_" said Old Man McGucket completely forgetting the fact he was above a pit of lava

"... Are you even paying attention?" asked Pacifica irritated

Old Man McGucket looked down and got what she said

"Yeah I think it can wait, later." replied Old Man McGucket

Just as Old Man McGucket-2 was starting to eat another book, he turned around and noticed everybody was still alive as he spitted out all the bits of book he eat

"More guards!" ordered Old Man McGucket-2

"more books sir?" asked a Durloid who bring a tray with even more books on it

"**You're broken!"** shouted Old Man McGucket-2 while he threw his book at the Durloid

A lot of Bluffbots and Durloids appeared at the scene and started to fly to everybody, just as a cracking sound was heard and Old Man McGucket-2 noticed his screen was cracking. Wendy-2 was pushing the giant gnome statue until it started to fall, when she got up the gnome she took out two grappling hooks, she used one to go trought the gnome back and another one to go to the ceiling and after that she connected both of them as the gnome went and destroyed at least 30 Bluffbots and Durloids combined while everybody looked in amazement

"Yeah! Wendy from another dimension!" shouted Mabel

"**Mabel!**" shouted Wendy-2 to Mabel

Mabel got a bit disturbed by the sudden call

"**Catch!**" shouted Wendy-2 as she took out and threw the Jigen-alizer to Mabel, who catched it and then got an idea

"Waddles! Release your hand!" shouted Mabel to Waddles

Waddles couldn't believe what he just heard, was his owner that insane?

"What?! No! _Don't Release it!_" shouted Dipper

"Waddles trust me!" shouted Mabel

Bluffbots and Durloids were coming to their place

"Two words Mabel: _**LAVA PIT!**_" shouted Pacifica

"Waddles, trust me!" shouted Mabel

Waddles didn't want to let go, the options were, either be captured by the Bluffbots and Durloids and be eaten by the Gobblewonker, or fall to the lava pit for a fiery doom, however when Waddles noticed the Jigen-alizer and remembered how it worked, he did what Mabel told him to do.

As everybody started to scream while falling to what would seem their doom, the Gobblewonker jumped too trying to catch them, Mabel then pointed the Jigen-alizer at the lava and activated it, opening a portal to the Manotaur dominated dimension where they and the Gobblewonker, now what seemed to have left of a face, started to roll around the place and Pacifica holded the key while having a smile on her face

"Sir, the intruders have opened a portal to another dimension." informed a Bluffbot to Old Man McGucket-2

"Well what are you waiting for? Get them!" ordered Old Man McGucket-2

"And that girl too!" added Old Man McGucket-2 when he saw Wendy-2 destroy some Bluffbots and Durloids

The Bluffbots and Durloids obeyed as they went trought the portal and started to hunt down everybody just as they got freed from the chains

"Intruders, prepare to be captured!" shouted a Bluffbot

"_I brought rope for friendship bracelets!_" said a Durloid while holding some ropes

Everybody started to run away as Mabel noticed the Bluffbots and Durloid were coming from the portal, Mabel pointed the Jigen-alizer at the portal and closed it, causing any coming Bluffbots and Durloids melt down and explode

"I think I might be colorblind now." said a melting Durloid before exploding

Just as the Bluffbots and Durliids captured Wendy-2, a Bluffbot appeared and informed Old Man McGucket-2 about the portal

"What?! Nooo!... Ah well, time to start the invasion!" said, paused and then resumed Old Man McGucket-2

"And somebody bring me a book!" added Old Man McGucket-2 as he and his army of Bluffbots and Durloids were coming to the middle room to start the invasion

"But it's not book eating time sir." said a Durloid while holding two trays filled with books

Back at the Mano-dimension, everybody was running away from the Bluffbots and Durloids until Dipper got an idea and Mabel gave him the Jigen-alizer

"Everybody! _We're going trought the whole clock_!" shouted Dipper as he opened a portal where everybody went trought As catchy music started to begin, everybody went trought a dimension dominated by gnomes, one filled entirely with candy and another in the 90's

_If there's no hospitality_

_Just get out-of-town._

_You can be light on formality and say:_

_I guess I'll see you around._

_You've got no obligations_

_Nothin' holding you down._

_Find a new situation and say:_

_I guess I'll see you around._

The next dimensions were a ducktective dimension, a dimension of miners and the dimension the time baby came from

_You've got no time to waste_

_On sentimentality._

_Get out and find yourself_

_A brand new reality._

_Get out and find yourself_

_A brand new reality_

_Filled with continuity_

_And an anormality yeah yeah.(I guess I'll see you around.) _

The next ones were a video game one, one made from wax and one set at Scuttlebutt island

_Well sometimes it's appropriate_

_to stop for a snack._

_If you do then I hope you get back.(I guess I'll see you around.)_

_Hopping clockwise through dimensions_

_Is a dangerous thing._

_But it seems to help a lot if we sing._

_And we can sing about _

The next ones were: one where everybody was miniaturized, the next one where everybody went trought many doors and one where

Waddles was a monster/something just before one that seemed to change background constantly

_A brand new reality!_

_Infested with insanity!_

_And ambiguous morality!(I guess I'll see you around.)_

_A brand new reality!_

_Invaded by absurdity!_

_And some third thing that ends with ity!(I guess I'll see you around.)_

_A brand new reality!_

_A brand new reality!_

_A brand-_

As the "brand" part repeated itself, the background started to change insanely as everybody thought what was going on Soos showed Stan a dvd player that was stuck and after Stan hit it a few times, it was fixed just as the Bluffbots and Durloids continued to chase them and everybody continued to run away

_I guess I'll see you around!_


	15. Back at our dimension

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

KRPH VZHHW KRPH

* * *

*Gravity Falls Town "2:30 PM"*

Back at the first dimension's Gravity Falls, Robbie and Wendy's other friends were at the town doing nothing

"So, what do you think about Wendy's friend Dipper?" asked Nate

"Don't ask me what I don't care about." answered Robbie

Just at that moment, a dimensional portal opened where Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, Grenda, Candy and Pacifica came out just as it closed

"Hold on it's here!" shouted Dipper

"Hey, its little Dipper." said Thompson

"Hey guys." greeted Dipper

"Where have you been? Wendy said she was looking for you." said Lee

*Well it's a long story, hold on." said and then realized Dipper

*Where's Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy and McGucket?" asked Mabel

*The Gravity Falls Dump "2:32 PM"*

At the Dump, a portal opened right at the start from it where Old Man McGucket came out of it just as it closed, Old Man McGucket then saw the Dump was closed with a guard at the entrance

"Hey young man!" greeted Old Man McGucket

"Great, another lunatic." said the Dump Guard

"Look buddy, the Dump is closed until 3:00 PM." said the Dump Guard

"But it's urgent!" said Old Man McGucket

"Look dude, don't annoy me anymore if you don't want me to use this." said the Dump Guard as he took out a water sprayer

"_AAAAH!_ _Not the water sprayer! __**IT BURNS!**_" Shouted Old Man McGucket

*Back with everybody else*

"Why's you barrow wearing a hat?" asked Robbie

"I'll explain." said Mabel

While Mabel explained Wendy's friends about what had happened up to this point, Waddles received a call on his watch, it was Stan

"Agent W, if you're asking where I'm me, Wendy and Soos are back at the Mystery Shack, I'm sending you the Stan Mobile. I know it was Stanford mobile before but I had to change it because of a sue from someone." said Stan trought the watch

"Grunkle Stan, tell me already what's between you and Waddles." said Mabel who was suddenly behind Waddles with Dipper

"Okay, you see; I'm the head of a secret agent headquarters formed by the people from Gravity Falls and some animals, including Agent W A.K.A Waddles, he doesn't have a default enemy but he usually take cares of Old Man McGucket when he builds an evil artifact or has an evil plan. I kept it secret from you all ever since last summer because I didn't want you to get involved in anything." explained Stan trought the watch

Stan then noticed everybody was there, except Soos and Wendy

"Where did you all come from?" asked Stan

"Well whatever, I've changed my mind, Agent W will stay here and defend Gravity Falls from the invasion, you'll go here at the Mystery Shack." said Stan

"No way grunkle Stan, I know Waddles will let us help him, right Waddles?" said and then asked Mabel

Waddles looked down with sadness, Mabel knew what it meant and as Waddles gave Mabel a Blubbsbot and Durloid arm he put on his fedora hat and walked away to defend Gravity Falls just as the Stan Mobile arrived

"Well, guess there's no choice. Let's go to the Mystery Shack." said Mabel disappointed

"Can we come with you?" asked Candy

"Ummm... Sure." replied Mabel

Mabel, Dipper, Candy, Pacifica and Grenda went to the Stan Mobile and the Stan Mobile started to drive on its own to the Mystery Shack

"What the?" asked Grenda

"What kind of technology does this thing have?" asked Candy

"I don't know." replied Mabel confused

"Hello Mabel, Dipper, friends, annoying brat who is with you." greeted a voice in the car

"**HEY****!**" yelled Pacifica offended

"I'm Agitator, I'll be your driver to the Mystery Shack. I come with a localizer of any kind of danger nearby." said Agitator

Agitator flipped a part of the car to show Mabel and Dipper a localizer with at least 9 red dots flashing

"What does those cherry's mean?" asked Mabel

"It means danger is nearby." answered Agitator

Grenda, Candy and Pacifica turned around and saw 3 Blubbsbots and 6 Durloids coming at them

"_Blubbsbots and Durloids!_" shouted Grenda

"Oh no, I thought we lost them in the last dimension!" said Dipper worried

"Don't worry, give us one of the arms Waddles gave you and we'll take care of them." said Candy

Mabel gave Candy the Blubbsbot arm to Candy and Candy and Pacifica, thanks to Grenda, got up and working together used the blubbsbot arm to shoot down 2 Blubbsbots and 2 Durloids, while the rest of the shots failed and or the Durloids and Blubbsbot avoided them

"Hey, may I try something?" asked Grenda as she got up with them

Grenda grabbed the Blubbsbot arm and threw it at the Blubbsbot, causing the arm to end up taking the Blubbsbot's head and the Blubbsbot went nuts spazzing his arms while shooting randomly, taking care of the remaining Durloids before shutting down and Grenda, Candy and Pacifica went down to their seats

"That should take care of them." said Grenda

"Yeah, just hope nothing else goes wrong." said Dipper

"A flying object is approaching." said Agitator

Suddenly, the Pigborg arrived just in front of them

"OH MY GOSH! **THE PIGBORG!**" shouted Mabel

The Pigborg turned his arms into guns and then started to aim and charge his bullets against Mabel and Dipper, with a cold smile on his face

"_Everybody heads down!_" shouted Dipper

Everybody obeyed just as soon as the Pigborg started to shoot all of his bullets against the upper part of the Stan Mobile eventually destroying it completely and while Dipper grabbed the Durloid arm, the Pigborg looked down to Dipper and then Dipper came up and aimed the Pigborg with the Durloid, before the Pigborg could do anything Dipper shoot the Durloid arm at him and the Pigborg went flying and crashed in a store they passed by

"... Did I really just do that?" asked Dipper

"Yep, and it was awesome." answered Mabel

While everybody continued to go to the Mystery Shack, Pigborg got up wearing woman clothing, after he took out the clothing he left flying to the place Old Man McGucket-2 had crossed dimensions

*A tall Building "2:45 PM"*

In a tall building, Old Man McGucket-2 was waiting for Pigborg to arrive, when he arrived he told him to come with him to see all of Gravity Falls

"I spy, with my little eye, a new Gravity Falls wich will be conquered by I!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

Pigborg eyed Old Man McGucket-2

"Yeah I need to practice my rhymes but whatever." said Old Man McGucket-2

Old Man McGucket-2 went walking to the Dimensional Portal he came from

"Come here my beautiful Blubbsbots and Durloids! It's time to take over Another Gravity Falls!" ordered Old Man McGucket-2

All the Blubbsbots and Durloids from the 2nd Dimension went trought the portal and started to invade Gravity Falls

"Yeah I need a new job-wait, did you saw that?" said and then asked a woman

"No what-OH MY GOSH _what's that?!_" replied and then shouted the man the woman was talking to

"My goodness!" screamed an old woman

Everybody was running away screaming from the Bluffbots and Durloids

"Attention all units! We're being invaded by robots!" communicated Bluff

"Incredibly handsome robots if I may add!" added Durland

"My watermelon! We gotta escape!" shouted a random woman carrying a watermelon

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" shouted a man

Old Man McGucket-2 laughing like mad while his Bluffbots and Durloids invaded the entire town

*The Mystery Shack, Living Room "3:00 PM"*

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, everybody looked at the news

"I can't believe Wadles didn't let us join him, I mean look at this!" said Mabel dissapointed

"Here's Toby Determined in what's probably the biggest history in Gravity Falls, a portal has opened where robots from another dimension have appeared and are invading Gravity Falls by the orders from their leader, Old Man McGucket from another dimension. The weather for today will be: robots, robots and way more robots. This is Toby Determined and this was a Gravity Falls newsflash." said Toby Determined in the news

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Wendy

"Waddles is out there alone defending Gravity Falls from those robots, and he didn't want us to come." replied Mabel

"Dudes I know I might get fired if I tell you this, but there's a way you can help him." said Soos

"Really how?" asked Dipper

"Follow me." said Soos

Everybody followed Soos to the vending machine, where Stan suddenly showed up

"Woah woah woah! What do you think you're doing Soos?" said and then asked Stan

"Mr Pines, they need to do something." replied Soos

"Yeah, you know that if they help, we'll win this fight." said Wendy

Stan went silent for a minute before looking at the faces of Mabel and Dipper. After giving up, he ingressed the code in the vending machine, wich caused the vending machine to open revealing the elevator

"Come in.* said Stan

Everybody went inside and Stan pressed a button, wich made the elevator move down to Waddles base


	16. Preparations

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

L ORYH IULGDBV

* * *

*The Mystery Shack, Waddles Base "3:03 PM"*

At Waddles Base, Mabel and everybody else, excpet Stan, Wendy and Soos were amazed by Waddles mechanicalized secret base

"Wow." everybody, except Stan, Wendy and Soos, said in amazement

"Yeah yeah, there's no time to act like tourists, come with me." said Stan

Everybody followed Stan to the giant computer and Stan activated it

"Identificating... Welcome to the base, Pines family." said the Computer

"Hi, do you know about something we can do?" greeted and then asked Mabel

"You play an important part for the success of the Battle for Gravity Falls, you'll know what to do." replied the Computer

"Actually, we don't." said Dipper

"Waddles need your coöperation to succeed in the fight." said the Computer

Suddenly, Blubbs and Durland appeared

"General Stan! _The situations grave!_" shouted Blubbs

"Yeah we're being attacked by-!" said Durland before interrupting himself

Both Durland and Blubbs noticed the kids there with confused expressions on their faces

"Ummm... We weren't talking about a robot invasion going on in gravity Falls." said Bluff nervously

"But it's really happening.* said Durland

Blubbs softly punched Durland on his arm

"Don't even try it, everybody knows the secret." said Stan

"*Phew*, what a relief." said Blubbs

"How's the situation going?" aked Dipper

"It's getting worse by the minute, the robots are starting to take over all of Gravity Falls and unless we coöperate Gravity Falls's gonna be conquered by those robots and their leader." answered and explained Blubbs

"What are we gonna fight with?" asked Candy

"Soos will give you the gadgets you'll need." said the Computer

Soos opened a chest where all the gadgets, based on what the kids have used all the past summer, were

"But this won't be enough." said Pacifica

"Of course it won't be enough, that's why Waddles has left all that's on your back in case this situation becomes too much for him.* said the Computer

The twins and everybody turned around as Wendy pulled a lever wich activated a machine in the ceiling that started to materialize the smile dip dogs, five copies of Stan's Copy Machine, The Golf Cart, some Aoshima's, etc while everybody looked amazed and sported big smiles now knowing what they could do

*McGucket-2 Lower level, The Prison "3:10 PM"*

Back at the 2nd dimension, Wendy-2 played with a ball while being trapped inside a jail at McGucket's-2 prison

"Well this is just beautiful." remarked Wendy-2

"At least Dipper and Mabel are safe." said Wendy-2 while looking at the window

Suddenly, the door broke down and Robbie-2 went inside

"Soldier Robbie ready to bust you out sir." said Robbie-2

"Robbie? But how did you came here?" asked Wendy-2

"Well i got help from two special kids." answered Robbie-2

Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 went in wearing their resistance clothes and Dipper-2 having a digital hacker in his hands

"It was a bit difficult to get past all those Bluffbots and Durloids, but we're finally here." said Mabel-2

"Mabel and Dipper? _Why did you brought them here soldier!_" asked and then said Wendy-2

"Well, i needed some help to bust you out and these guys are very talented." answered Robbie-2

"You were able to get here without that much of a problem?" asked Wendy-2

"Yep." answered Mabel-2

"We were worried about you Wendy." said Dipper-2

Wendy-2 smiled as she went to Dipper-2 and Mabel-2 and hugged them

"Thanks guys, oh and you too Robbie." said Wendy-2

"Yeah no problem, umm sir." said Robbie-2

Suddenly, Grenda-2 arrived caring some nachos

"I got the nachos! Who wants some?" said and then asked Grenda-2

Everybody simply stared at her and then, suddenly, Mabel's-2 Cellphone ranged

"Hello?" greeted Mabel-2

"Guys, it's me Candy, you must get to the Resistance quick Something big is happening." said Candy-2 before hanging up

"Well, you know what this means" said Wendy-2

*Northwest Mansion-2, The Resistance "3:35 PM"*

At the Resistance, Candy-2 and the rest of the members of the Resistance were looking at the invasion that was happening at the 1st dimension

"The invasion has started, we need to go and help them defend their home." said Candy-2

"I'm with you." said Grenda-2

"But how are we gonna get there?" asked Pacifica-2

Candy-2 took out a Jigen-Alizer and used it to open a portal to the Manotaur dominated dimension and then gave it to Wendy-2

"I need to take something, please wait." said Candy-2

Candy-2 went to the garage and opened it, where she put on an bionic suit and then returned to everybody else

"I'm ready, let's go.* said Candy-2

Everybody went trought the portal and continued trought the many dimensions trying to get as fast as they could to the 1st dimension


	17. The Robo Armageddon!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

OLJKWV, FDPHUD, URER-DUPDJEGGRQ!

* * *

*Gravity Falls "4:00 PM"*

Meanwhile at Gravity Falls, everybody scremed while running away from the Blubbsbots and Durloids

"All vehicles must stop." said a Blubbsbot while raising and then throwing a car to a wall

"This dude's 36." said a Durloid while calculating the size of some random guy

"Oh come on, I'm 34!" corrected the guy annoyed

The Blubbsbots and Durloids continued to attack the town, taking down the Gravity Falls flag and replacing it with a flag showing Old Man McGucket-2, while Old Man McGucket-2 laughed maniacally

*Alley*

In an Alley behind a fence, a beaver was looking a dozen of Blubbsbots and Durloids coming at the alley, he the gave the signal to Gompers who was at the top of a building waiting for said signal, when he received it and put on his metallic gloves he commanded Donald, Sandy, Mr Cat Face and a Opposum push some bike wheels down the building to trap the Blubbsbots and Durloids as they jumped down to start the fight, after some little fighting everybody felt victorious just at the instant the Blubbsbots and Durloids broke free from the wheels and punched and or threw everybody to a corner. When everything seemed hopeless however, Waddles appeared and used the metallic force behind his robotic glove, A.K.A the 3rd button, to "borrow" a Blubbsbot hand and starting to shoot many Blubbsbots and Durloids with it until a Blubbsbot shoot off the arm and Waddles improvised, he jumped to the back of a Blubbsbot and Durloid and the Blubbsbot shoot the other Blubbsbot straight in the belly, leaving a big hole between the Blubbsbot and Durloid, deactivating 'em, Waddles continued to jump from Blubbsbot to Durloid in no particular order until a Durloid grabbed him and pointed his arm cannon to fry him, however the Durloid was hit with what seemed to be a toy tiger

"_Hey Bug-Bot!_" shouted a female voice that sounded like Mabel's

The Durloid turned around and immediately got hit directly at the face by a grappling hook, wich went trought its head and then ripped it off when the hook came back, causing it to deactivate and free Waddles. Waddles turned around and saw Mabel having a grappling hook on her hand with the Durloid head in it while being at the top of one of the Smile Dip dogs, Mabel gave a peace sign to Waddles, who returned the sign with the gesture of "yes sir", Waddles then went to the Smile Dip dog and got up in the back with the help of Mabel.

"Well, you did trust us after all" said Mabel

Waddles nodded

Suddenly, everybody saw a beef jerky at the feet of the Bluffbots and Durloids while the ground started to shake. It was the manotaurs being ridden by Dipper

"**Yeeeeehaah!**" shouted Dipper

The Manotaurs started to trash all the Blubbsbots and Durloids before then fighting for the beef jerky

"_Taste the wrath of my candy paws!_" said the Smile Dip Dog

The Smile Dip Dog started to attack and eat a few of the Blubbsbots and Durloids in the area.

Then, Manly Dan with the cute biker in a monster truck, Wendy driving the golf cart, Blubbs and Durland riding their police car, Quentin Trembley and some other kids riding the Aoshimas, the Giant Gnome monster, wax statues that had recently put on Sunscreen and Grenda with a party sprayer weapon, while at the buildings there were Blendin Blandin with the time police riding futuristic vehicles, Leaderaur who called all the Manotaurs, Candy in a hamster ball, Bud with bionic gloves, The Gobblewonker being commanded by the Gravity Falls Lake Ranger, giant headless robot statues of Abraham Lincoln and George Washington with their respective heads uniting while being operated by Soos and Stan respectively and a giant plane where the photocopy clones of Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica went down to the floor, while arcade machines were activated and some random kids summoned Rumble McSkirmish, Dr Karate and the rest of Fight Fighters cast for the fight. Mabel removed the Durloid head from her grappling hook, saved it in her pocket and then took out a milk blaster

"Alright everybody; **LET'S SAVE GRAVITY FALLS!**" shouted Mabel to everybody

Everybody cheered as Robbie and his rock band, the tombstones, went in

"Hey, can we do something?" asked Robbie

"_Yeah! _Musical accompaniment" answered Mabel while throwing Robbie a guitar

Suddenly a giant stage popped out of nowhere as Robbie started to sing while everybody started to get ready for the fight

_We're gonna get, _

_the upper hand,_

_They won't win as long as we stand_

At the Mall, A Durloid was scanning Pacifica's friends before it was crushed by the Smile Dip Dog Pacifica was riding

_And no matter how, _

_much they scan,_

_Those robots will get canned_

Everybody started to fight the Blubbsbots and Durloids, dismembering many of them with many of their parts flying here and

there as nobody holded anything back

_Robot's gonna fall apart._

_Circuits flying everywhere_

_This is going as planned,_

_Prepare for the oil bath_

_This is a Robo-Armageddon!(Robo-Armageddon)_

Candy jumped from Blubbsbot and Durloid while Blubbs and Durland rolled over many of them

_The Robo-Armageddon!(Robo-Armageddon)_

The giant gnome monster launched fiercely some gnomes at the Blubbsbots and Durloids, the gnomes biting all they way

_Android Apocalypse!(Android Apocalypse)_

The Gobblewonker started to shoot lasers missiles against the robots, obliterating them to smithereens

_Cyber Catastrophe!(Cyber Catastrophe)_

_Robo-Armageddon!_

Leaderaur and the Manotaurs, with Dipper, started to dismember the Blubbsbots and Durloids they were fighting with

_'Cause you know you'll be dismembered _

_'till there's nothing left of youu!_

_Robo-Armageddon!_

Rumble and the other fighters started to rumble with the Blubbsbots and Durloids, winning with ease

_This army was made from trash,_

_we're gonna give 'em a fight,_

The Summerween kids noticed Blubbsbots and Durloids in front of them and showed them the video of a kitten, wich amused them before the video changed to a hideous face in the video causing them to short-circuit from the scare

_So you see they'll crash_

_When we show you the site_

Meanwhile, the Abraham Lincoln robot was chasing some Blubbsbots and Durloids where the George Washington robot went running to and just before both robots crashed with the Blubbsbots and Durloids, a Blubbsbot raised a sign saying "MOMMY"

_They're gonna lose to our side,_

_They're gonna experience fright,_

_'Cause there's nowhere to hide_

_They'll be crashed with their hard drive_

Then a mountain of Blubbsbots and Durloids and Cpu's were seen just as Mabel and Waddles continued to fight with them and adding way more robots to the mountain

_Robot's accumulating,_

_CPU'S deactivating,_

_And Tension accelerating_

_while annihilating_

Meanwhile, many robots heads were flying around, the arms of the robots fell to the ground as oil started to rain on the Manotaurs, Dipper, Mabel and Waddles

_Heads gonna fly around,_

_Extremities fall flat,_

_Oil's gonna rain everywhere_

_It's the Robo-Armageddon!(Robo-Armageddon)_

_The Robo-Armageddon!(Robo-Armageddon)_

Quentin and the other Aoshima's riders used all the power their Aoshima's got to shoot trought the Blubbsbots and Durloids

_Internet Inquisition!(Internet Inquisition)_

Manly Dan started to beat up Durloids by himself while The Cute Biker cheered as he started to roll the robots with his monster truck

_Circuit Calamity!(Circuit Calamity)_

_Robo-Armageddon!_

Bud had no idea what to do as Grenda helped him improvise on annihilating the robots

_You should start to ask yourself;_

_what are you gonna do nooow!_

_Robo-Armageddon!_

Blubbsbots and Durloids hided in the Dusk 2 Dawn and the Summerween Superstore respectively, just before being destroyed by Pa and Ma and the Summerween worker respectively

_There's nowhere to run,_

_We're gonna hunt you down,_

Meanwhile, after having beaten some robots, Pacifica's smile Dip Dog grabbed them and started to eat them. Pacifica reacted appropiately

_And when you lose the duel_

_We'll use you as our fuel_

_I know we sound way cruel,_

_but I'm not a fool,_

_you're gonna shutdown old school_

Wendy used the golf cart and the baseball bat there were in to destroy the robots, and the photocopy clones started to rain among the robots while also destroying them,while the robots were decreasing, Old Man McGucket-2 didn't got worried at all

_your lose is definite,_

_it's unavoidable,_

_And we're gonna beat ya_

_with our little toys_

Mabel took out her grappling hook and, along with Wadldes, used it to catch a machine that was flying to Old Man McGucket-2 place where Mabel and Waddles were going and arrived successfully without being caught

_You're gonna be dismembered,_

_Then melted into extinction,_

_Nothing you do will do good_

_Just accept your lose!(Robo-Armageddon!)_

_Robo-Armageddon!_

"How many of these things are there?!" asked Bud

"How are we supposed to know?!" replied the Manotaurs

"Dipper!" called Grenda

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper

"The Fight Fighters fighters have been defeated, when I saw them be defeated Pigborg was flying back to Mabel's place." answered Grenda

"Oh no! What can I do now?!" said Dipper worried

"Hey!" shouted a female voice

Dipper turned around and saw Candy and Pacifica's friends fighting with some robots

"We'll take care of everything!" shouted Pacifica's friends while hacking the circuits of a Bluffbot

"You go and help Mabel!" said Candy

Dipper nodded and went to the catapult Soos and Stan brought and got up in it, Sos then cut the rope holding the catapult and Dipper were launched in the air, while he put on ninja gloves, and ended up in the middle level window and he used his ninja gloves to continue trough the building, hoping to arrive to Mabel's and Waddles place before Pigborg does


	18. The Final Battle

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

ILJKW!

* * *

*A Tall Building "4:05 PM"*

At the tall building, Mabel and Waddles watched that Old Man McGucket-2 didn't spot them. Once Mabel told Waddles it was safe to move on, she followed Waddles quietly trought the giant metal piece they were behind, until Pigborg arrived and punched Waddles in the face, Mabel wanted to help but when she saw the look on Waddles face, she knew she had to keep going on and that Waddles would take care of Pigborg. After Mabel continued to go quietly to the dimensional antenna that opened the portal for the Bluffbots and Durloids, Waddles, having had enough of Pigborg's, started to fight with him.

Meanwhile, Mabel took out her grappling hook and pointed it at the platform the antenna was and shoot it straight, when she was about to get to the antenna however, Old Man McGucket-2 launched a yoyo at Mabel's grappling hook, making her fall to the ground

"Hahaha, my antenna is guarded by a virtual shield immune to _anything_! Did you really thought it would be **that** easy?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

Mabel thought about it for a second and after she realized what Old Man McGucket-2, she smiled a bit nervously

"Yeeeaaah, I'm not the smart of the two. But you're gonna lose no matter what." said Mabel before changing to a serious tone

"Do you really think you can simply defeat me and break my satellite?" asked Old Man McGucket-2

"Antenna" corrected Mabel

"**DON'T CORRECT ME!**" yelled Old Man McGucket-2

Old Man McGucket-2 was about to punch Mabel, but she got up and left running. Old Man McGucket-2 started to chase after her while Mabel used what, or more accurately throw, what she could find. Once she remembered she had a weapon with her, she took out her milk blaster and pointed it at Old Man McGucket-2, who stopped the instant he saw it. Old Man McGucket-2 started to walk backwards as Mabel walk to him charging her milk blaster

"Don't want milk?" asked Mabel about to shoot her milk blaster

"My evil suit is lactose intolerant! You wouldn't do such a thing!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

"Test me" said Mabel

Mabel shooted her milk blaster at Old Man McGucket-2 who reacted like it was water and started to run away, all while Mabel

followed him, continued to shoot and said "Squirt!" all the way. Meanwhile with Pigborg and Waddles, Pigborg was using a lot of weapons against Waddles, who evaded all of them. When Waddles found the chance, he punched him in the face and waved his hand to relieve the pain of the metal he just punched and Pigborg counterattacked with a punch to the face, wich sended Waddles flying and then crashing on a closet. Pigborg turned around and saw his master being chased by Mabel with a milk blaster, he pointed his shoulder cannon, wich he installed just a moment ago and shoot it just as soon as Waddles came out of the closet now wearing a sport uniform, naturally this angered Waddles and started to rush at Pigborg. Pigborg could barely turn around before Waddles hit him, causing Pigborg to go backwards until he regained control, went dashing to Waddles and hit him, waving his hand trying to cool off the pain from hitting the helmet, wich Waddles hit a few times and then shrugging

The blast of Pigborg's shoulder cannon hit Mabel's hands causing her to drop her milk blaster, wich Old Man McGucket-2 noticed and grabbed a lamp

"Uh oh." thought Mabel

Mabel started to run away from Old Man McGucket-2 while the latter swayed his lamp trying to hit Mabel, but instead hitting many of the objects around the building before hitting the satellite on the ground, causing the Blubbsbot and Durloid to glitch briefly giving Mabel the chance to hide

"Come on, _work piece of junk_!" said Old Man McGucket-2 while hitting the Satellite

The Satellite was fixed and the Blubbsbot and Durloids continued to attack, Mabel then realized what she had to do

"That's it! I don't need to close the portal, I need to destroy that satellite." thought Mabel

Mabel then noticed her milk blaster laying on the ground close to her

"Perfect timing." said Mabel

Mabel tried to grab the milk blaster but Old Man McGucket-2 grabbed it and then holded it upside down, intending to hit Mabel. Mabel, fearing the worst, screamed while Old Man McGucket-2 had a creepy smile on his face. Dipper heard the scream and started to go faster, eventually arriving and taking his gloves out

"I need to find Mabel quick!" said Dipper trying to spot Mabel

Dipper then noticed Waddles fighting Pigborg and losing, Pigborg punching him to the ground and pointing his shoulder cannon on him, Dipper saw there was a buffet near by and, after Waddles noticed him, Dipper took out a slingshot and shoot it at Pigborg, just at the same time Waddles activated the knocker and made Pigborg get up and put his hand on his head on pain, the rock the slingshot threw hit his shoulder cannon, making it point upwards. After it shoot and went trought a complicated mirror puzzle, the shot hit the buffet and the fried chicken went flying to Pigborg's head, blinding him and giving Waddles the chance to counter attack and punch him. The strength of the blow was strong enough to send Pigborg backwards long enough for his metallic tail to hit an electric box, electrocuting him just as soon as he grabbed two corns. Popcorns went flying, Waddles eat one And then gave Dipper a thumbs up, Dipper giving it back.

Meanwhile, a dimensional portal opened where Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 came out and Mabel-2 kicked Old Man McGucket-2

"Ouch! _What the_?!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

"Other me!" exclaimed Mabel in excitement

"Privates Mabel and Dipper Pines, at your service." said Mabel-2 while she helped her other self get up

"Ugh, you again. At least I'll get _rid of two birds __**at once!**_" said Old Man McGucket-2 as he got up

Dipper-2 and his other self went to the satellite while Mabel, her other self and Old Man McGucket-2 started to fight, Old Man McGucket-2 had trouble fighting the two of them at once, so he called for Pigborg, who didn't respond. Old Man McGucket-2 saw that Pigborg was among a pile of popcorn knocked out. This caused Old Man McGucket-2 to get angry and take out the milk blaster he saved and started to shoot both girls with it while mimicking Mabel's "Squirt" sound effect. This obviously didn't stop them from attacking him while annoying him at the same time.

Meanwhile with Dipper and his other self, they were both writing something trying to remove the virtual shield from the satellite. Dipper-2 gave up when he tried all he could and then Dipper punched the keyboard.

"RANDOMLY PUNCHING THE KEYBOARD: ACCEPTED" said the command control while removing the virtual shield

"Mabel! The Shield's been turned off!" shouted Dipper

Mabel heard it and tried to find something blunt enough to destroy the satellite, Mabel-2 helping her while distracting Old Man McGucket-2, when they found something, Old Man McGucket-2 shoot it out of Mabel's hand using a blaster modified from a Blubbsbot arm

"Well well, seems it's time for your downfall. No weapons, no gadgets,_ totally defenseless_" said Old Man McGucket-2

"Are you really gonna kill us?" asked Mabel

"Nah, I'll just torture your body until it can only be fixed with machinery and I can turn you into a cyborg!" answered Old Man McGucket-2

"*Gasp*! You mean-!" shouted Mabel-2

"Yeah, like what I did to your stupid little pig" said Old Man McGucket-2

"You know what, maybe I should have turn all of you into cyborgs from the start of this story. It certainly would have saved me a lot of big trouble! But in the end, I win, your dimension will be conquered, and I'll have another loyal Pigborg and a new army of Kidborgs to help my reign! It's kind of funny right? Spell that three times fast; Kidborg Kidborg Kidborg-you know what, forget it it's not nearly as hard to say as I thought* said, then paused, then resumed Old Man McGucket-2

Waddles saw Mabel and the others in trouble and founded two baseball bats. Waddles quickly modified them to reflect blaster shoots. He then whistled to Mabel and Dipper and threw the baseball bats to them, who catched them and, after Old Man McGucket-2 shoot the blaster, reflected them to hit the Satellite, Old Man McGucket-2 could only scream a big, slow motion "**NOOOOOOOO!**" as he realized his Blubbsbot and Durloids were gonna be defeated.

"No! My babies! _My precious babies!_" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 in horror while seeing all of his Blubbsbot and Durloids falling deactivated

Everybody was hiding on the ruins of the Abraham Lincoln and George Washington robots while the robots all falled

"... Who knew their pet pig was a secret agent?" asked Tambry

"Everybody was caught off guard with that one" said Pacifica

Just in that moment, Stan arrived looking for something

"Has somebody seen the pants of this suit?" asked Stan while holding Candy's-2 bionic suit

"Gideon has them" said Bud

Outside, Gideon was among a mountain of Blubbsbot and Durloids while holding two Durloids arms

"**WOLVERINES!**" shouted Gideon while holding said arms

Back at the building, Mabel, Dipper and their other selfs were talking

"Hey, thanks for your help" said Mabel

"No problem, we just knew we had to do something" said Mabel-2

"And i guess we can finally be free from McGucket" said Dipper-2

"Yep, you'll be free from-" said Mabel before being interrupted

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as a giant, red-eyed robot version of Old Man McGucket-2 raised from the ground

"Hahaha! prepare for my last trick from my sleeve!" shouted Old Man mcGucket-2

The robot moved its sleeve so everybody could see the cockpit, where Old Man McGucket.2 controlled the robot with his beard

"See? My sleeve! It's funny because the cockpit..." fruitlessly explained Old Man McGucket-2

"Oh forget it" said Old Man McGucket-2

The robot's sleeve went backwards with a recoil and Old Man McGucket-2 put on his 3-d glasses

"Hope you brought these, _'Cause I'm coming to ya!_" shouted Old Man McGucket-2

Everybody hugged each other as the arm of the robot went going towards them, until a pee-filled couch pillow was thrown at Old Man McGucket-2, causing him to lose control and stop the robot

"Agh! What's on this?!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 in disgust as he threw the pillow at the kids, who evaded it

"We need to talk!" shouted Old Man McGucket

"Well make it quick, I need to do something very evil" said Old Man McGucket-2 as he got off his robot and went to his other self

Old Man McGucket- took out from his pocket... a perfectly edible pizza and gave it to Old Man McGucket-2

"Pizza!" shouted Old Man McGucket-2 as he eated the pizza

"So... Delicious! Evil's... fading away!" thought Old Man McGucket-2 out loud as he tasted the Pizza

"Yeah, Greasy's Diner had a special offer for this thing. And all I needed was a negative 12 dollar bill" said Old Man McGucket

"Guess Quentin was right; It was less then worthless" remarked Mabel

"Well, after tasting the pizza and seeing all of this... I feel a bit embarrassed, I'll clean this up in an instant" said and apologized Old Man McGucket-2

Old Man McGucket-2 pressed a button in his remote, wich made all the Blubbsbots and Durloids in the city blow up. He then pressed another button wich lowered the platform where the antenna of the portal was

"Well, I guess I'll just go home and start everything over again" said Old Man McGucket-2

Old Man McGucket-2 went trought the portal and was happy for a moment... Before noticing the Resistance, Stan-2, Durland-2 and Blubbs-2 were waiting for him, all having an angry expression on their faces

"Take him away" said Stan-2

"Ummm, I can explain all of this, really!" said Old Man McGucket-2 whle he was being handcuffed by Durland-2

"Save it for the judge" said Blubbs-2

"I have changed! _i'm not kidding!_* shouted Old Man McGucket-2 as he was being taken away


	19. That's all Folks!

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

UHODA DW ODVW

* * *

*A tall building "4:30 PM"*

Everybody, including the one that came from the 2nd dimension, came up at the building and went to the portal, intending to return to their dimension. Before they left, Mabel and Dipper walked to their other selfs

"Hey! Thanks for helping us back then." said Mabel

"No problem, we know you would do the same for us." said Dipper-2

"Does somebody smell pork?" asked Pacifica-2

Suddenly, Pigborg reactivated, got his hands on his head and took out and threw away the chicken. He then took a battle position... Before assuming pet form and oinking like Waddles did. Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 went to him and asked him to get up As they knew he had changed and knew his secret. Waddles-2 got up and he smiled at both Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 before giving them a big hug

"Hey, Looks like he's no longer evil." said Mabel as she and Dipper went to them

"Yeah, all that electricity must have shocked the evil out of him." said Mabel-2

"Too bad he's a bit... metallic." said Dipper

"No matter. We'll always love our Waddles, cyborg or not." said Mabel-2

"So, what are you gonna do now?" asked Wendy to her 2D self

"Man, i have no idea. I have been so focused on protecting Mabel and Dipper." answered Wendy-2

"Well, i have an idea of what you could do." said Wendy

Wendy-2 turned around and saw Robbie-2 smiling at her, she then returned the smile

"Thanks for your help." said Wendy-2 to Mabel and Dipper

"No problem, Just enjoy your new life in peace.* said Mabel

The 2nd dimension selfs went trought the portal, except Pigborg who looked at his other self and both did a high-five before he went trought the portal, closing it

"And now that we know you're a secret agent, everyday will never be the same. Who knows all the awesome stuff we can experience together now that we know you're a secret agent!" said Mabel

"Yeah yeah, those 15 or something minutes will be great but then Agent W will have to leave forever." interrupted Stan

"**What?!**" asked Mabel and Dipper in unison and in shock

"Didn't he gave you a pamphlet?" asked Stan

"I threw it away." answered Mabel

"Oh for Pete's sake, does anybody _read _those things?" said and then asked Stan

"Told ya it wouldn't work Mr Pines." answered Soos

"Look kids I'm sorry, but now that Agent W identity has been discovered, he has to be transferred to another family.* said Stan

"So that's why you never revealed us your secret?" asked Dipper while looking at Waddles

Wadldes nodded

"Man, if only I had read that pamphlet." said Mabel

"There's no other way we can do this?" asked Dipper

"Sorry Dipper, it's the only choice." answered Stan in a disappointed tone

Soos and Wendy started to think and got an idea instantly

"Mr Pines, there might be another choice." said Soos

"Really?" asked Stan

"Yeah, remember McGucket's amnesia machine?" answered and asked Wendy

"I never made an amnesia machine... I would've remember building it." said Old Man McGucket

"Ah yes, but everybody will have to take it" said Stan

"Our Options are: Erase our memories, forget this entire adventure happened and forget we ever met Agent W, or remember it, but never see Waddles again?" said Mabel

Mabel and Dipper saw Waddles, who had a look on his face that told him they should do the right thing. Mabel had no idea what to do, until Dipper smiled and put his hand over her shoulder, Mabel turning to him

"We'll have many great days, but we'll only have _one_ Waddles." said Dipper

"You're right Dipper, we'll take the second option Grunkle Stan." said and told Mabel to Dipper and Stan Waddles look on his face changed to a happy one as everybody went "aw"

*Mystery Shack, Waddles Base "5:00 PM"*

At Waddles Base, Stan, Wendy and Soos were adjusting McGucket's amnesia machine while everybody was in line, except Mabel and Dipper, who went walking to Waddles

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for believing you were only using us as a cover... and I'm also sorry I thought you weren't part of our family." apologized Mabel

Waddles smiled and did the gesture of "don't worry"

"We've been trought dimensions, fought an evil McGucket and saved Gravity Falls... And now we'll get our memories erased of this very day." said Mabel before pausing

"It was an honor to meet Agent W and work with him." resumed Mabel

"Even if we never remember this day, remember we'll always be friends... No, we'll always be a family." said Dipper

"We'll miss ya, Waddles." said Mabel and Dipper in unison

Dipper, Mabel and Waddles joined in a group hug, Stan crying due to how beautiful the sight was

"M-Mr Pines, are you crying dude?" asked Soos

"No, I'm just... Sweating trought my eyes" answered and corrected Stan

Mabel, Dipper and Waddles separated, Mabel and Dipper went back to the line to get their memories erased while Waddles went close to Wendy, who was also close to the amnesia machine

"Alright everybody, before the machine is activated, I want you all to shout "Pines Family Forever" in unison" said Stan

"Not even crazy" said Pacifica while crossing her arms

"Nor us" said Pacifica's Friends as they both crossed their arms

"... Everybody _but _Pacifica and her Friends" said Stan

Everybody, Mabel, Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Gideon and Old Man McGucket wearing what seemed to be an armor that would not let him get away, shouted "Pines Family Forever!". Except Pacifica and her friends

"_Mr Pines wait!_" shouted Candy

"Yes Candy?" asked Stan

"Nobody will remember _anything_ about this day, right?" asked Candy while briefly looking at Dipper

"Do I need to be more clear on that? Of course not" answered Stan

"Good" said Candy

Candy turned around and gave Dipper a big kiss on the lips, everybody reacting shocked, except Mabel, who looked happy

"Candy!" said Dipper happy

"_**Now Soos**_**!**" shouted Candy while crossing her arms

"_**Nono Wait**_**!**" shouted Dipper trying to ask Soos to stop

Soos fired the Machine and everybody's memories of that day, except Stan, Soos, Wendy and Waddles memories, were erased

*Waddles Base "8:16 AM"*

The next day, Waddles was coming down the elevator to his base. When it stopped, he got out of the elevator and went to his chair close to the giant computer, he then looked around to see if there was nobody in sight. Once he verified there was no one in sight, he took out from his hat a little camera and connected it to the giant computer trought the USB port. A message appeared saying "Import Photos?", Waddles clicked yes and while music started to play, images of his 2nd dimension adventure with Mabel and Dipper... And everybody else, appeared as they were being imported. They were Mabel and Dipper giving a thumbs up at the came smiling, Mabel and Dipper imitating a statue of Old Man McGucket-2, Mabel acting like she was holding a giant gnome statue over her hands with Dipper laughing and Pacifica looking annoyed, among many others.

_Oh Yeah!(laugh)_

_Now me and my sis, will know what to do!_

_We're gonna make it even if we have no clue  
_

_You can count on us to get everybody trought_

_'Cause me and my sis, will know what to do!_

Waddles smiled as the last image, Mabel and Dipper hugging Waddles while Stan, Soos and Wendy looked sad, appeared and a message appeared saying "Save images?", Waddles clicking yes as the screen turned black


	20. Bonus

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

OTHER DIMENSIONAL DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb the Movie Across the Second Dimension belongs to: Disney

* * *

NLFN LW XS D QRWFK!

* * *

*Some random white space in the middle of nowhere*

In a giant white place in the middle of nowhere, Slash was walking around across the giant white site until he found an amplifier with a Gibson Les Paul guitar laying around close to the amplifier, Slash put on the guitar and then connected it to the amplifier and played it for a while, Slash then turned on the "Animate" button, wich while starting the music sended a green electricity trought the cable the Gibson Les Paul transforming Slash into an animated version of himself and continued to play the guitar along with Dipper and Mabel, the latter wich shouted "Oh yeah!" while the entire audience of the stage they were in started to cheer, Mabel was the main singer, Grenda the drummer, Dipper one of the guitarists along with Candy, Pacifica and Slash and as Slash finished the first part of his guitar part, Mabel started to sing

_If you're lookin' for fun, baby, we're a shoo-in_

_But we're a little young to be doin' what we're doin', yeah._

Slash continued to play his guitar as Mabel singed the next part of the song

_We can do anything, we can go anywhere_

_We've got our pockets full of rockets and we're loaded for bear, oh yeah._

_Not talkin' 'bout a mundane day of the week_

_This ain't double dutch, kick the can, hide and seek, or hopscotch._

Just in that moment, Waddles got up the stage with his mechanical hands and as soon as Dipper throwed Waddles another Gibson Les Paul guitar, Waddles started to play it along with the rest of the guitarists

_So get yourself a Pig and a Gibson Les Paul guitar_

_'Cause if you think this summer's been great so far, just watch:_

_We'll kick it up a notch!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_It's just what we're gonna do!_

_kick it up a notch!_

_Take it up to 11 or beyond (Kick it up a notch)_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Yeah, I know where we're gonna go._

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll._

Grenda paused as Thompson resumed as the rest of the members of "Robbie and the Tombstones" joined along with the others, Slash played the 2nd part of his guitar as Mabel resumed now with Dipper behind a tree looking at the blue sky

_Summertime and the sky is blue_

_We can do anything we set our minds to. _

_There are endless variations and almost no limitations_

_The world is full of possibilities we'll discover, yeah._

Slash continued as smoke started to appear on the stage as Mabel grabbed the microphone and continued to sing while pointing at the reader

_We're always gonna keep on going, no matter what the cost_

_But if you think we've gone about as far as we can get, just watch:_

_We're gonna kick it up a notch! _

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch)!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_We'll keep on no matter what (Kick it up a notch)!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_We're gonna go across the world (Kick it up a notch)!_

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll._

_All right, Slash, let's roll!_

Slash started his epic guitar solo as flashbacks of the entire adventure appeared trought the screen, including: Pigborg's attack, The Resistance visit, The Robo-Armageddon, the fight against the normbots in the rails, among many others as the song resumed

_Kick it up a notch-_

However, right out of nowhere, Old Man McGucket-2 and Pigborg appeared out of nowhere and took over the stage, Old Man McGucket-2 being the singer while Pigborg was the guitarist

_Yeah, I'll be back with more brutality!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_I'll have an even worse acerbity!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Yeah, It'll be a big epic calamity! _

Wendy pulled over a lever in the out the stage, activating an ejecting trap wich ejected Old Man McGucket-2 and Pigborg as soon as everybody returned to the stage and continued the song like nothing ever happened

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Yeah, this is our début (Kick it up a notch)!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Can't wait to read the review (Kick it up a notch)!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Yeah, I can feel it down in my soul._

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll _

As the song started to end, even more smoke appeared as Dipper and Slash played together the guitar part and everybody else played with all their strength their instruments

_Kick it up a notch!_

_It's just what we're gonna do!_

_kick it up a notch!_

_Take it up to 11 or beyond (Kick it up a notch)!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Yeah, I know where we're gonna go._

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_Oh, man, you know it's true (Kick it up a notch)!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_We'll keep on no matter what (Kick it up a notch)!_

_Kick it up a notch!_

_We're gonna go across the world_

_'Cause everybody knows summer rocks_

_But now we're ready to roll. _

Grenda and Thompson smiled as they finished their drumming and then resumed, along with everybody else, playing their instruments as many shots of the dimensions, the "Everything's better with Waddles" song, the attack of the Blubbsbots and Durloids, Old Man McGucket-2 ordering the Blubbsbots and Durloids to get them, The Robo-Armageddon battles, The trap of Old Man McGucket and Old Man McGucket-2, Robbie-2 and Mabel-2 and Dipper-2 breaking Wendy-2 out of prison, etc appeared as the last song ended with a swing of the guitar and everybody cheering.


End file.
